The Cowboy and the Ladies
by paladin1916
Summary: A M/M AU. A wounded Canadian soldier. A baby. Love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

The Cowboy and the Ladies

September 12, 1917

Downton Abbey

Mary stared out the window. The prospect before her was of high summer but all she saw was bleak winter.

She had done everything expected of her. She had married the heir. The 'hail fellow well met' heir whom everyone loved. Everyone. Everyone but her.

Certainly there had been affection. He was after all her cousin. There had been the familial familiarity. Everyone in the family loved him. Everyone. Everyone but her.

The outbreak of war had sealed her fate. He had joined up. As was expected of him. And she had married him. As was expected of her.

She had gone to the altar knowing that she did not love him. She had gone to the altar to gain what was rightfully hers if only her father had broken the entail. She had thought love would come later as it had come for her parents. But it had not.

In not eighteen months of marriage they had been together for not eight weeks. And in that time she had realized she would never grow to love him. She had learned what was behind his facile facade. He was a wastrel. In not eighteen months of marriage he had spent her whole settlement. It was all gone. Gone paying his enormous debts. Gone gambling with his friends. Gone carousing with his friends. Friends he would rather spend time with than with her.

But she did not begrudge that time he was away from her for her private time with him was horrid. Oh in public he was charming. But in private they did they not converse; he grunted and wanted nothing more in response from her than a meek 'yes dear'. He did not want to hear her opinion on anything. He could not be bothered that she had a mind.

He did bother with her body. He did not make love to her. He climbed on her, reeking of alcohol and tobacco, and did grunt and rut. And that was it. For him. Satiated he staggered back to his room. In their time together they had never awoke in bed together. Every joyful supposition or anticipation she had about lovemaking was ground to dust beneath his heaving body.

During his last Christmas leave he had, in his perfunctory way, managed to leave her with child. She had not yet known that when, on the second day of February, he had, in a cursory way, managed to get himself killed. Her father had used every connection to secure a staff position for him safe behind the front lines but a stray German shell had put paid to that while he and the general he served had been inspecting those very same front lines.

But all was not lost. Not then. A boy child, a golden child, would have secured her future. Mother of the heir, mother of the next Earl of Grantham. But two weeks ago she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. All was lost now.

A poor widow with baggage. That was all she was and all she would be. She could feel the bitterness flow up through her from the root of gall and wormwood. She stared out the window at bleak winter.

She could hear the door open behind her. She did not turn around.

"Mary"

It was her mother.

"It has been two weeks. You must name the baby"

She did not turn around.

"Name her Patricia, after her father."

She stared out the window at the bleak winter before her.

September 19, 1917

Downton Abbey

"I am concerned about Lady Mary's state of mind". Dr. Clarkson looked at Robert and Cora. "It is natural for her to grieve for her husband but I would have expected that her mood would have changed after the birth of her child. But it has not. If anything she has sunk deeper into melancholia. She has not established any connection at all with her child." He shook his head. "I fear for both her and the child".

"What can we do?" asked Robert.

"I am not qualified to treat disorders of the mind. There are specialists in London to whom I can refer you. And there are very discrete facilities where she ..."

"I am not mad"

The three of them turned to the doorway. There stood a very pale Mary dressed in her widow's weeds glaring at them.

"I will not be put away in some upper class Bedlam"

October 14, 1917

Downton Abbey

Robert looked up from his breakfast plate. He had been dreading having to say what he was about to say. He knew Mary would be hurt, would think he was blaming her in some way. But he was not. It had happened. Just as Cora had miscarried. Things happen. But he must move on. They all must move on.

He cleared his throat. Cora and the girls looked at him. "My grandfather had a cousin who emigrated to Canada a long time ago." He paused watching Mary's reaction. He could see her mouth tighten but she did not say anything. "I have asked Murray to see if my grandfather's cousin has any male descendants".

At this Mary stood up and left the room.

Cora opened her mouth but Robert held up his hand. "It had to be done" He looked down at his plate. He picked up his spoon and started to break the shell on his hard boiled egg.


	2. Chapter 2

March 27, 1918

Downton Abbey

Robert waited until dinner to make his announcement.

"Today I received a letter from Murray advising that he has found my heir. Tomorrow I am setting out to meet him."

"In Canada?" asked Cora.

"No, in France. He is serving with the Canadian Army. I intend to invite him to visit us on his next leave."

"Is Downton to be ruled by a fur trapper" sniffed Violet.

"I understand that he is from Southern Alberta in Western Canada which I understand to be cattle country" smiled Robert.

"A cowboy then"

"He very well might be. Murray is expecting a dossier from the Pinkertons which should provide more detail but all I know for now is that his name is Matthew Crawley. He is about 30 years old. He is a bachelor." With this Robert looked at his daughters. "And he joined the Canadian Army as a private soldier".

"A private!" Violet snorted.

"There are gentleman rankers" Robert remonstrated. Then he conceded "he may be little rough around the edges. The Canadian Army is famously insubordinate and undisiciplined; you would not want them mounting the guard in front of Buckingham Palace but when it comes to fighting they might be our best soldiers."

He continued "In any event if he needs some polish you ladies can provide it. You may never be able to make him shine as brightly as, say, Evelyn Napier, but I am sure, no matter how low he starts, eventually you will be able make him presentable in polite society."

"Why should we bother" whined Edith.

Robert glared at her. "Because he controls your fates. Maybe not you and Sybil. The two of you might marry well although neither of you have shown any inclination to do so. With your settlements and what your husbands bring to the table you both may never need to rely upon Downton again. To be sure Mother and in due course, Cora, have dower rights but legally they do not amount to much more than the right to live in the Dower House. Without the beneficence of the future Earl they will not be able to maintain the lifestyle to which they have become accustomed. And Mary ..."

With this Mary threw down her napkin and stood up. "I know my place..."

"Sit down and listen!" Robert commanded.

They all stared at him, shocked at his vehemence. Mary sat down and stared at her plate.

"Unless you remarry" Robert said looking at her "you and Patricia are going to be dependent upon his generosity for a very long time." he paused to let that sink in. "You should all be very aware that he does not have to reside in Downton Abbey and take care of you. While he cannot sell or mortgage the estate he can squeeze every penny of income out it. I imagine he can live very high in Canada on that

income."

"So let me be clear. When he comes you will treat him with the utmost hospitality. You will not mock him, you will not disdain him, you will not cut him. If he requires schooling in our ways you will provide it in the most diplomatic manner possible. You will not run him off."

There was a long pause finally broken by Violet.

"Let us be practical. Nothing cleans up a bachelor like inheriting an earldom and a great and wealthy estate. If he drinks out of his finger bowl we will drink out of ours until we can wean him off of the habit. The rougher he is the greater the challenge. We can do this ladies."

She raised her wine glass "To Matthew Crawley, the next Earl of Grantham, may he not be too rough"

"Hear, hear"

March 28, 1918

Dower House

"Your father is right you know"

Mary looked at her grandmother. "Not you too Grannie. It is bad enough that Father wants me to marry Matthew. Cannot you leave me alone?"

"No" Violet replied. "Your father is right in every respect. You must be practical. It is not just you now, you have Patricia to consider. I do not care how much of an orangutang Cousin Matthew proves to be you must marry him." She glared at Mary.

Mary's back was up. How dare they, she would make her own decisions. She would... they were right though. What could she do? She sighed. "I will not commit to anything. I will see how big a monkey he is after the first week he is with us then I will make up my mind"

Violet reached over and patted Mary's hand. "That is all I am asking. Give him a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

April 7, 1918

Mont St. Eloi, France

"Colonel Crawley?"

Robert turned around. There was a Captain standing there. "Yes"

"I am Matthew Crawley. You were looking for me?"

"Yes, yes I was. I very am pleased to meet you" Robert stuck out his hand and Matthew shook it. "You are my closest living male relative and I am very happy to have finally met you."

Robert could see that Matthew was a little bemused. "I noticed a little bistro down the street. How about I buy you lunch and I can explain why I have been looking for you."

Over lunch Robert laid out the storey of the entail and how, since the death of Patrick, he had been searching for his heir in Canada whom had now been found in the person of Matthew.

"You cannot break the entail?"

"No, we have had several opinions to that effect"

"What about a private bill in Parliament?"

Robert was surprised that Matthew picked up that point so quickly. "We looked into it but such a bill will only be considered if there is no heir at all".

"So if I were to be killed ..." Matthew smiled to show he was joking.

Robert smiled back. "It is not as easy as that. There is some indication that an even more distant cousin emigrated, or was possibly transported, to Australia and so we would have to scour the outback for his descendants. No, the best solution for all concerned is for you to not get killed"

"I will try my best. To not get killed that is. Now tell me about your family and Downton Abbey"

It was clear to Matthew from the way Robert talked about Downton Abbey how deep his love was for it. It was hard not to be swept up in his enthusiasm. His vivid and affectionate descriptions made Matthew want to see it for himself.

It was Robert's description of his family that gave Matthew pause. He could put up with Robert's mother, opinionated as she may be, and his wife. He had learned early in life to respectfully listen to his elders and if need be, tactfully ignore what they said. The danger lie with the three daughters. Three unmarried daughters. Robert must have emphasized that point one way or another more than half a dozen times. Matthew could see why. If he were to marry one of the daughters Robert could have his cake and eat it too. He decided to throw a little cold water on the proposition.

"Just so I am clear... the entail does not require me to be responsible for your family?" Matthew asked.

Robert's face fell. "No. You would have to honour my mother's and my wife's dower rights, but you have no legal obligation to my daughters." he said glumly.

Matthew held up his hand. "Do not mistake my intention. I would be pleased to honour your moral obligations to your family."

Robert felt relieved although his relief started to wane as Matthew continued.

"You say your two youngest daughters will each enjoy a generous settlement when they marry"

"Yes"

"But your oldest daughter's settlement has been spent and she appears to be emulating Queen Victoria in mourning her late husband ."

"Yes"

"So if she never remarries she and her daughter will be my responsibility forever".

"Yes"

"Does the entail require the Earl to be in residence?"

"No, if you wanted to live in Canada you could be an absentee owner"

"So I could fulfil my legal and moral obligations at a distance."

"Yes"

Matthew was silent for long time considering this strange and momentous future which had been thrust upon him.

Finally Robert could bear it no longer and said "Look I would very much like for you come to Downton and see it for yourself. I can see that you are apprehensive and I know it is a lot to digest all at once."

He handed Matthew an envelope. "This has my address and directions on how to get to Downton. Please come visit your next long leave"

Matthew took the envelope and put it in his inside jacket pocket. "Thank you. I will take you up on that but I warn you it may be quite some time before I can get away. The killing season is upon us."

They both were quiet contemplating this.

Matthew continued. "In that regard we cannot ignore the elephant in the room. It is all very nice for us to discuss my inheriting the earldom and the estate but if this war continues for any length of time you will outlive me. You had better keep looking for that Aussie cousin of ours."

-0-

Later that night, back in camp, Matthew talked over the situation with his tent mate and best friend, Bert Hastings. He had spent the better part of ten hours with the Earl and he had a lot to think about.

"He wants me to move to Downton after the war and learn from him how to run the estate."

"So he wants you to be the son he never had" pointed out Bert.

"No, he wants me to be the son-in-law he doesn't have yet." replied Matthew.

"I think I see what your problem is. Fear of matrimony."

"Exactly. I have no objection to marrying the right girl in due course, but I would have liked to have picked from all the fish in the sea. If I move there I will be fishing in a pond with only three fish, one of whom has already been caught and slipped the hook".

"Come now. You're tough. Just say no."

"Easy for you to say, you're safe here in the trenches. I'll be up there with all those women and their wiles. They might get me drunk or something and next thing you know I'm signing a marriage contract"

They were both silent for a moment contemplating what exactly those wiles might be.

"You say the two younger ones still have money"

"Yes, the older one's husband apparently burnt through hers before he got himself killed"

"I can help you out. You marry the prettier of the two younger ones and I will marry the other one. The estate can hire me on as its bookkeeper" Bert had been an accountant in the real world. "That way if they turn out to be snooty shrews you will have someone to go to the pub with when you need to drown your sorrows."

"I might hold you to that"

"So are you going to take a look see your next long leave?"

"I might as well. The Earl left me an envelope with directions and a wad of cash for expenses. I'm not sure when though. It looks like our summer schedule is booked pretty solid so it'll probably be next winter. But I swear that whenever I do make it there if those high born ladies get all hoity-toity with me it'll be a pretty short visit."

Matthew was almost asleep when Bert said "You know this could solve help solve the problem of what to do with Marie-Claire"

Matthew instantly saw what Bert meant. "It sure would" he agreed. He smiled to himself. If he had to put up with those ladies they could put up with Marie-Claire.

April 10, 1918

Downton Abbey

Robert was late arriving back home. It seemed that every train he had been on was delayed for one reason or another and it was past seven when Branson delivered him to the front door of the Great House. He went straight to his room to dress for dinner.

The ladies were already seated when he finally entered the dining room. After the traditional pleasantries the ladies stared at him.

Finally Cora asked "Well did you find find Mr. Crawley?"

"Yes I did" Robert smiled at them.

"And?"

"I cannot tell you anymore"

"What do you mean" asked Violet.

"I can tell you Cousin Matthew was somewhat overwhelmed by my news that he was my heir. I think a lot of people would have focused on the pleasurable implications of inheriting great wealth but he focused instead on the responsibilities. That impressed me to no end".

"But what about him?" pleaded Edith. "What was he like?"

"I cannot tell you" Robert raised his hand to forestall further questions. "Matthew has agreed to visit us on his next long leave. He is going to check us out and you are going to check him out. He does not want me to prejudice you for or against him. He wants you decide on your own. So I promised I would not tell you anything about him"

"What do you mean – decide?" asked Sybil puzzled.

"At the end of his visit you will vote on whether he comes back. If you decide no then when he inherits he will be an absentee Earl living in Canada."

"We are to vote?" sniffed Violet. "Has Downton Abbey turned into a democracy all of a sudden?"

Yes you are to vote" smiled Robert . "It seems that Cousin Matthew believes in suffrage for women".

"I like him already" beamed Sybil.

"You had better consider the candidate and his platform before you cast your vote" warned Robert. "I should also warn you all that he will also be voting in his own plebiscite. It does not matter how you vote if he decides he does not want to come back."

"When does this paragon arrive?" asked Mary.

They all stared at her. It was the first time she had showed any interest in the conversation.

"I do not know. As Matthew put it, the killing season has started. It may be winter before he can come"

As it turned out, it was August.


	4. Chapter 4

August 27, 1918

Downton Abbey

Robert looked up from the letter Carson had just brought to him. He smiled to himself. This was certainly going to set the cat amongst the pigeons.

Cora and Mary were the only ones with him at breakfast. They looked at him expectantly.

"It appears Cousin Matthew is coming to visit us"

"Oh? When?" asked Cora.

Robert played his trump card. "Tomorrow."

"What?" Cora gasped.

Her reaction was better than he expected. Even Mary was staring at him. "It seems that an opportunity to take a long leave came up and he seized it. He will send us a telegram when he knows what train he will be on tomorrow. Unfortunately I have a meeting in York and so one of you will have to meet him at the train station".

"It will have to be Mary" declared Cora.

Now it was Mary's turn. "What? I cannot." she declared.

"And why not?" asked Robert.

She had no answer. She had no plans. She just did not want to do it. "I was going for a walk with Patricia" she threw out in desperation.

"You can still do that" her mother reassured her. "You can walk to Downton with Patricia and Beth. Branson can met you at the train station. Then you can bring Cousin Matthew here in the auto while Beth walks back with Patricia."

Mary resigned herself to her fate.

August 28, 1918

Downton Train Station

Matthew saw Mary before she saw him. He saw a tall slender beautiful lady dressed all in black with a very severe countenance. She was standing with a man in a chauffeur's uniform and a stout young woman holding a small child. She was scanning the platform looking for someone. Finally the crowd thinned and by a process of elimination she focused on him.

If she had smiled, stepped forward and introduced herself in a pleasant manner he would not have done what he did next. But she didn't. She gave him a look that suggested her first words to him would be 'you shall be hanged by the neck until you are dead'

As he walked up to her she said in a cold voice "Matthew Crawley I presume. I am Lady Mary Crawley".

He doffed his hat. "Howdy Ma'am"

"You will come with me in the auto and I will take you to Downton Abbey" she commanded.

Matthew ignored her. He did not think he would be getting her vote. He turned to the nursemaid holding the little girl. "And who is this?" he asked.

Flustered the nursemaid blurted out "I'm Beth and this is Patricia"

"My daughter" Mary interjected.

"Patricia! What a beautiful name" said Matthew.

At the sound of her name Patricia looked around, saw Matthew smiling at her and held out her arms to him. Before Mary or Beth could react Matthew took her in his arms.

"You know sweetie, I am a Patricia too. My regiment is Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry. Although what makes us light I'll never know"

Patricia giggled at this.

"And how old are you" asked Matthew.

"She will be one tomorrow" answered Mary.

"Then we really are twins! My birthday is tomorrow too. Although I'm going to be many times one"

Patricia gave Matthew a great big smile and then started playing with the captain's insignia on his left epaulette. Mary and Beth stared at the two of them. The chauffeur was smirking behind Mary's back. Matthew bent down to pick up his suitcase but the chauffeur beat him to it."Lead on ..."

"Branson, sir"

"Lead on Branson"

Matthew with Patricia looking over his shoulder at Mary and Beth followed Branson out to the Rolls. There was an enormous pram next to the car.

"Is that yours?" Matthew asked Mary. She just nodded yes.

"How is that going to fit in the car?"Matthew asked.

"It is not. Beth is going to walk Patricia back while we go in the auto."

"Then I will walk back with them." With his free hand Matthew tipped his cap at Mary. "Good afternoon Ma'am. Come Beth you can point out the local places of interest to me."

"Wait! You cannot walk!" cried Mary. There was a note of desperation in her voice.

"On the contrary, I can and I will" Matthew replied. "I have been cooped up on trains for the past two days and I feel a strong need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. Branson!"

"Sir!"

"How do I get to the Abbey?"

"Take the high street through the village and then turn left, north that is, and follow the road. You can't miss it. It's about a mile"

"Thank you. Beth are you coming?"

Beth was in a dilemma. She was looking at Mary and then at Matthew and then back again. Matthew thought he could see the cogs in her mind going faster and faster.

Mary saved her from blowing up. "Beth you ride back with Branson. Tell Lady Grantham we will be there in half an hour."

"But your Ladyship, you know I can't leave Patricia alone with you." Beth was wringing her apron in her hands.

"Oh" Mary had forgotten. No one was ever to leave her alone with Patrica. Every one of their servants knew she had no power to countermand that order of her parents.

"What is the problem?" asked Matthew.

"I am not allowed to be alone with Patricia. They think I might harm her" Mary answered.

"Well you are not going to be alone with her. I'm here" Matthew looked at Beth. "I'm a soldier. I kill people for a living. I will protect Patricia with my life. She will be safe with me. Now are you satisfied?"

Beth nodded her head.

"Branson what about you?"

Surprised to be even asked Branson nodded also.

"Good, that's settled." Matthew looked at Mary. "Ma'am if you will see to the pram we can be on our way." He turned to towards the high street and then turned back. "When is dinner?" he asked.

"At eight" Mary answered.

"And it's just past three now. Beth please tell Lady Grantham that we will be there in about two hours."

And with that Matthew started walking into the village with Patricia still in his arms. Mary pushing the pram hurried to catch up to him. As they walked along Matthew could sense that she was simmering. He smiled to himself, it would do her some good to be crossed every once and awhile.

Mary was beyond a simmer, she was about to boil over. Who did he think he was? This rude, highhanded interloper. Loving up her daughter. Ordering her around. Embarrassing her in front of the servants. Just one more time. If he stepped out of line just one more time she was letting him have a piece of her mind. Then he could run back to Canada with his tail between his legs for all she cared.

There was no one close to them on the sidewalk. Now was her chance. "Listen ..."

Matthew preempted her. "Hush, not in the front of the child!" He smiled at her. "There will be time later" and then he kept on going. Patricia looked over his shoulder at Mary and smiled.

Later or not she was winding up to cut him as soon as he opened his mouth when she noticed that he was no longer walking beside her. She whipped her head around to see him and Patricia going into the bakery.

She followed him in. He was negotiating with Mrs. Henry, the baker's wife, what he could purchase with one of the ration coupons soldiers on leave were given.

"Please give me one of those.." he looked at Mary "no make that two of those sausage rolls and two of those gingerbread men".

Dumbfounded Mary watched Mrs. Henry wrap the purchases in two brown paper packages, Matthew surrendered the coupon, paid and then went outside. She followed him out. He put the brown paper packages in the pram. He rummaged around in the pram and picked up Patricia's bottle and looked at it. It was more than half full. This seemed to satisfy him and he put it back. He then went into the shop next door.

Again Mary followed him in. Again he asked what he could buy with a coupon. As Mrs. Brown was telling him Mary could see her looking from Matthew to Patricia to Mary and back again. Mrs. Brown was a notorious gossip. This was going to be all over the village. Just one more black mark against him she decided.

"Let me have a ginger beer and..." Matthew appraised Mary "a lemonade and a Dairy Milk bar please."

He paid for his purchases and left the shop with Mary trailing after. He put his purchases in the pram and then started walking down the sidewalk looking in the shop windows. This time Mary was not surprised when he stopped. She was surprised when he handed Patricia to her.

"I'm going in. You two stay here where I can see you." He gave Mary a hard look. "Don't try anything funny."

Before Mary could say anything he was gone. Patricia started to fret and squirm. Mary smelled the top of her head. Mary loved the smell of Patricia. "There, there, Papa will be back in a minute." She was rubbing Patricia's back when the realization of what she had just said struck her. No. No way. She frowned at the thought but Patricia picked up her mood and started to blubber. She forced herself to smile and she cooed at Patricia "There, there ... Pa Matthew will be back soon" She had almost done it again.

After about five minutes Matthew came out of the shop carrying a parcel about the size of a small cushion which he put in the pram. He held out his arms for Patricia and she eagerly went back to him. Mary felt a pang of jealousy. Mary was curious to know what was in the package but she could see Matthew grinning at her. He knew she was curious so she decided not to ask. There, that would show him.

They walked along in silence until they arrived at the old mill and the turn off to Downton Abbey. There was a small stone wall around the millpond. There was spot on the wall hidden from the road by two chestnut trees and Matthew stopped there. He lifted Patricia and smelled her behind.

"Just as I thought." He held Patricia out to Mary. "You are going to have to change her before we eat."

Mary did not take her. "I... I do not know how" she admitted.

Matthew pulled Patricia back to his chest. "You have never changed your daughter?"

"No"

Matthew shook his head. "well hold her while I go wash my hands." Matthew retrieved a bar of soap and a towel from Beth's bag of supplies in the pram and went down to the millpond and washed.

He came back, took Patricia, laid her down in the pram, took off the dirty nappy, cleaned Patricia off, applied a little salve and powder on her, and put on a clean nappy. Mary watched, fascinated at his expertise. Patricia had no objection at all.

Matthew picked Patricia out of the pram and sat her down on the other side of the wall, on the grass that was there. "Watch that she doesn't decide to go for a swim while I go wash again"

Mary frowned at the wall. There was no gate in sight. It was low enough to sit on but too high for her to step over. "I cannot get on the other side. In this dress I mean".

"Sit down on the wall and swing your feet over"

She gave him a puzzled look. He sighed.

"Sit down" he motioned to the wall.

She sat down.

"Lean back and hold the wall with your hands."

She did so. He reached down grabbed both her feet and swung them over the wall. She gasped and almost toppled over.

"That was uncalled for sir!"

He turned away from her and got his food purchases out of the pram. She thought she heard him mutter something about 'can't even wipe her own .." He sat down beside her.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

He stared at her. She hoped he would apologize. She worried he might yell at her.

Instead he laughed at her. "Lady you are quite a piece of work"

He unwrapped the sausage rolls. He took out a pocket knife and cut them into smaller pieces. He pushed the paper with the pieces of sausage roll towards her.

"I do not ..."

He ignored that and opened the two bottles and handed her the lemonade. Mary did not take it.

"I really do not ..."

He waved the bottle in front of her. "Look, I have eaten very little in the past two days and I would rather not eat alone".

The man was impossible. She took the bottle. She could not remember the last time she had drank directly out of a bottle. She took a small bit of the sausage roll and put it in her mouth. She chewed and discovered that it was rather tasty. She could not remember the last time she had had a sausage roll; she could not remember if she ever had had a sausage roll. She washed it down with a sip of lemonade.

Matthew watched Mary before he took a bit of the sausage roll and then a swig of ginger beer. He was about to take another bite when Patricia starting fussing.

"Are you hungry too sweetheart?" he asked. He reached down, swung Patricia up and sat her on Mary's lap. He cut one of the pieces into several smaller pieces. He picked it up and as he was moving it towards Patricia her mouth opened and he plunked it in.

"Should we be feeding her that?"

"Well what do you fed her?"

"I .. I do not know"

Matthew shook his head. Mary thought he seemed to be shaking his head a lot at her.

"Then we will see what happens" Seeing Mary's worried look Matthew continued "The worst of which will be that she expels it violently from one end or the other." He smiled at her. "In either of which case you will learn how to clean her up"

The three of them continued eating in silence until they had finished the sausage rolls and the gingerbread men.

Patricia started fussing. "You're probably thirsty aren't you darling?" Matthew asked. He took the lemonade from Mary and gave Patricia a little taste. She made such a sour squished up face that Matthew and Mary both burst out laughing at her. Patricia did not take kindly to be mocked and stuck out her lower lip. To forestall any blubbering Matthew went and got her bottle of juice. Patricia took the bottle and laying back on Mary's lap sucked it until she fell asleep.

Mary had not felt so content in years, Sitting on the stone wall with her beautiful sleeping daughter in her arms, the warm August sun on her back sitting next to...she looked at him. He was staring at a pair of ducks on the millpond and he was frowning. What was the matter she wondered and then she saw he had his left hand inside his jacket. As she watched he took it out, looked at his finger tips and then smelled them. He grimaced. Then he saw her looking at him.

"Your father mentioned that there was a hospital in the village"

"Yes, my sister Sybil is a nurse there."

He stood up. "I think that you had better show me where it is"

He got the soap and went down and washed his hands again. He came back, took the still sleeping Patricia from Mary and laid her in the pram.

Mary managed to swing her legs back around before Matthew could come and assist her. Together they packed up the remains of their little picnic.

"How sound a sleeper is she?'

"I do not know. And please do not shake your head at me. It is not all my fault. They have not let me..."

"Well stick with me and I will give you the complete baby management course. But first show me where this hospital is"

They walked towards the east side of the village. Matthew pushing the pram and Mary walking along side.

"What is the matter?"

"It's just a little scratch but I'm thinking that I may want to get it looked at."

"Are you all right? Would you like me to push the pram?"

"No, that's OK. Let's keep going."

They continued on for another hundred yards when Mary grabbed Matthew's left arm "There's a rock on the road, go around".

He did.

She kept her hand on his arm as they walked along.


	5. Chapter 5

August 28, 1918

Downton

Finally they arrived at the hospital. Mary went inside to find Sybil while Matthew stayed with the still sleeping Patricia.

A few minuted later Mary came out with a young woman whom she introduced as her sister Sybil. Matthew was impressed. Her beauty was not hidden by her drab nurse's uniform. And her smile when they were introduced rivalled the August sun.

"Mary tells me you have a scratch you need looking at"

"It's more in the nature of a dressing which needs changing"

"Well come in and we'll take a look at it"

Matthew looked at Sybil and then at Mary and finally at Patricia. " I'll have to take my charge with me" and he picked up Patricia, who still did not awake, and faced Sybil. "Lead on"

Sybil looked at him and then at Mary. "A hospital is no place for a baby"

"We'll cover her eyes if need be."

Mary gave a resigned nod to Sybil. Sybil shrugged her shoulders and went in. The three followed her.

Sybil lead the way down a hall to a small examination room. "Where is this scratch?" she asked.

Matthew gave Patricia to Mary. He nodded his head at the window. "The two of you should watch the scenery until we're done."

He took off his jacket. There was a small dark red stain on the right side of his shirt. He took off his shirt. There was a large dressing on his side. There was a large dark red stain in the centre of it.

He held his right arm over his head while Sybil peeled off the dressing. There was a bullet wound on his right side just below his rib cage. It was oozing a clear red liquid.

Mary peeked and wished she had not. The sight made her feel ill. How could Sybil be so matter of fact about what she was doing?

"When was the dressing last changed?" Sybil asked.

"Two days ago"

"Didn't they tell you to have it changed every day?"

"Yes, but I was travelling"

"So that is how you got leave!" Mary interjected. "Father was wondering how you managed to get a long leave this time of the year"

They both looked at her. She could feel herself blushing.

"Yes, I am on convalescent leave."

"Getting back to the matter at hand. This doesn't look or smell infected so you're lucky. If you've been travelling for two days you probably haven't had a chance for a full wash."

"No"

"Well I think we had better get you cleaned up before we put a clean dressing on"

"We? Matthew said with a leer.

Mary was shocked, but Sybil was used to dealing with wounded soldiers and she batted the remark away "In your dreams. Bath or shower?"

"Definitely a shower. The army has taught me to hate baths"

"Follow me."

"What about..." Matthew looked at Mary and Patricia.

Sybil sighed. It was a truly stupid rule her parents had laid down. "You two had better follow me"

Sybil lead them to the shower room. She gave Matthew a towel and some carbolic soap. "Wash around the wound carefully but try not rub too hard. We don't want the stitches coming out. And I'll warn you right now, that soap is going to sting. I'll bring you a clean shirt and smalls and socks."

Matthew entered the shower room and Sybil turned to go back down the hall. She looked at Mary "Are you coming or are you staying for the show?"

"Oh ... ah" Mary was flustered. "Yes of course" and she and Patricia followed Sybil down the hall.

When they came back ten minutes later they could not hear the shower running.

"Well he's either finished or he never started." said Sybil "Here give me Patricia" and before Mary could think it through Sybil had taken the baby and thrust the clean clothes at her. "Give him these" and with her free hand she pushed Mary through the door.

Matthew was standing with his back to her. He had the towel wrapped around his waist. He had a network of angry scars on his back especially one which ran down his back, under the towel and then appeared to continue down the back of his left leg. He was combing his hair. He must of seen her in the mirror. He slowly turned around. He did not leer or even smile at her. He walked slowly towards her. He had a very serious look on his face. Oh no. He is going to kiss me. He is going put his arms around me. He is going to embrace me. His towel is going to drop...

Matthew reached down and took the clean clothes from her hand. "Thank you" he said. Mary turned and fled.

Five minutes later Matthew joined them in the examination room. He was still naked from the waist up.

"It looks like you did a good job of cleaning it up but I want to have Dr. Clarkson look at it before I put the new dressing on" Sybil said and then she left in search of the doctor.

While they were waiting Matthew and Mary ignored each other. Mary looked out the window while Matthew studied a chart of the human muscular system.

Finally Sybil came back with the doctor. Sybil introduced him to Matthew. He was quite cordial with Matthew but Matthew noticed a certain coolness between the doctor and Mary.

After pronouncing the wound healing properly Dr. Clarkson instructed Matthew to come back each morning to have the dressing changed. He then left.

"If you like you can walk with me when I come to work in the morning and get it changed first thing. Now I have to be here at 7:00 am, is that too early for you?"'

"Yes, I would like that and no, I'm usually up an hour before dawn anyway"

"You can shower here as well, the Great House doesn't have a shower yet"

"That would be really nice" Matthew smiled at her.

Mary listened to this exchange with a frown.

While Sybil applied the new dressing Matthew stared at the back of Mary's head. She kept staring out the window. She did not turn around until Sybil had finished and Matthew was putting on his shirt.

"Do you need help...?" Mary asked.

"No, I don't think so. Thanks anyway."

Sybil felt as if she had become invisible. The two of them were looking at each other like there was no else in the room. The world maybe.

"Well we had better be going before Carson sends out a search party." said Mary.

"Yes" agreed Matthew.

Sybil thought she almost heard an unspoken 'dear' at the end of that last.

"Could you tell telephone this Carson and let him know that it'll be ninety minutes before we're there" asked Matthew.

"But it's only a thirty minute walk at most." said Mary.

"Yes, but there's still something we have to do" replied Matthew, He did not elaborate.

After she said goodbye to them at the hospital door Sybil watched the three of them head down the street to the road to Downton Abbey. She watched longer then she thought Mary thought she would watch because when they were almost to the corner she saw Mary tuck her arm inside Matthew's arm. Sybil smiled to herself.

Matthew stopped by the wall by the millpond where they had had their little picnic earlier. He motioned to Mary to sit down and he parked the pram so the sun was not shining in Patricia's eyes. He sat down beside Mary, close enough that if she closed her eyes she can still feel his presence although they were not touching.

"Well that answers that question" he said.

"What question?"

"How good a sleeper she is. She's still sleeping." He looked at Mary. "You know we still have that chocolate bar. Should we have it now... or later?"

The pause in his question gave her pause. What was he implying? Was he implying anything? "Much later"

"Before we go any further..."

What was he saying now she thought. What did he mean 'go further'.

"I want you to tell me what is going on with you and Patricia" he continued.

"It's a long storey" she said but she did not continue.

"I'm here for two weeks" When Mary did not speak he went on "Look, when your father came to see me in France he made it clear that the estate and the title came with a moral obligation to take care of his six ladies. Now in the ordinary course he expected that your two younger sisters would marry and

your grandmother and your mother would inevitably pass on. But he seems to think that, because of your unending grief for your husband, you will never remarry and thus I will be responsible for you and Patricia forever. Fine if that is the case, but if it is, I would like to think that you are not going to murder Patricia the first time you are left alone with her".He stopped and waited for her to speak.

She sighed but did not say anything. A long time passed.

He noticed that she was starting to tear up. He took his handkerchief out of his inside jacket pocket and handed her. She dabbed at her eyes and then started wringing it in her lap. He reached over and took her hands in his."Tell me" he commanded in a low quiet voice.

"It all starts with my cousin Patrick" she started and then the floodgate opened.

She told him the whole storey, the storey only she knew, the storey she had told no one else. She was not always coherent, she backtracked, she went off on tangents, but she got the storey out. By the time she finished he had his arm around her and she was crying on his shoulder. He let her cry herself out.

When she had finished she pulled back from him. She wiped her eyes and cheeks and gave him a small smile. He started filling in the blanks her narrative had left.

"Let me get this straight. You and Patrick were intended for each other from birth" She nodded. "Everyone thought you married Patrick Jekyll but you actually married Patrick Hyde instead" She smiled and nodded "Who managed to get himself killed even though he had a safe staff job leaving you to find out that he had burnt through all your money. And incidentally also leaving you with child. But all is not lost then if the child turned out to be a boy, but of course it turned out to be Patricia. Thus leaving you with no prospects except a long, poor and bitter widowhood. So you fell into a great black whirlpool of melancholia which you would have probably pulled yourself out of in a week or two if that interfering busybody Dr. Clarkson hadn't brought up the notion that in your funk you were going to smother Patricia or something." She nodded. "And because you are so stubborn you thought if that's what they think so be it and you've been playing the part of Queen Victoria ever since, although I think she could probably be left alone with her children"

"That is about it".

"So you've been grieving for yourself all these months"

"Yes"

"Well if you are to remarry and live happily ever after, and incidentally relieve me of my moral obligation, we are going to have to get you out of mourning and lift the spell the evil doctor cast over you" He thought for a minute. "Do you still have any clothes from your pre- black period?."

"Of course"

"Well dig them out of mothballs. And smile. When we were having lunch and you were holding Patricia I watched you smile and it made you beautiful." She started to object but he held up his hand. "Oh you're beautiful even when you're frowning but in a cold marble way like one of those Greek statues in the Louvre. When you smile you are as beautiful as one of the models sitting for those Greek sculptors"

Those nude models? she thought.

"Can you manage that much?"

"Yes"

"Good that's the easy part. I want you to start taking care of Patricia. Dress her, feed her, change her, bathe her, read to her, carry her, put her to bed."

"But my kind do not do that. We have people who do that, like Beth"

"Most of your kind don't have parental restraining orders against them. We want everyone, especially your parents, to see how much you love Patricia. Then when we have them onside we will haul you off to some specialist on Harley Street that has more letters behind his name than Dr. Clarkson has, and he will pronounce you perfectly sane and you can have your daughter back"

"What if he pronounces me insane and has me committed?"

He smiled at her. "That is a chance I'm willing to take" He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up. "Come your Ladyship, let us wind our way to Downton Abbey"

"Please do not call me that. Please call me Mary." and she gave him a beautiful smile. He keeps saying 'we' she thought. Are we engaged already? Has he proposed and have I accepted? He has kept me off balance since I first set eyes on him. I need time to think.

As they walked along he asked "Please tell me about your sisters. In particular I would like to know if your father is right to be concerned about their prospects of being married."

"He told you that?" Mary was surprised.

"No, not is so many words. But he strongly implied it."

"Well you met Sybil. What did you think?"

"I found her to be a very beautiful, warm, caring person. I can't believe she doesn't have suitors lined up out the door."

"You didn't notice anything wrong with her?"

Matthew thought. In the short time he had been with Sybil he hadn't noticed anything untoward. "No"

"She is a nurse."

"So?"

"My kind do not work. We may do charity things but we do not work"

"You are lilies"

She tilted her head at him in enquiry.

"They toil not, nor do they spin" he quoted.

"Exactly"

"So young gentlemen of your kind are put off by the fact she works as a nurse"

"Yes"

"The more fools they are. Perhaps it will take someone not of your kind to appreciate her for what she is and not focus on what she is not"

Mary looked at him with concern. Surely he did not mean himself. She must forestall that. "I fear that she may have already given her heart to someone."

"Fear?"

"Will you promise that you will not tell my parents or grandmother"

"I so promise"

"I suspect that Sybil has formed an attachment to our chauffeur"

"Branson whom I met at the station?"

"Yes"

Matthew considered what he could remember of Branson. He seemed presentable enough. "Irish is he?"

"Yes"

"Why isn't he fighting?"

"He has a heart murmur which exempted him"

"So what is the attraction? Other than that he is a fine looking young man with I presume the gift of the blarney?"

"He is a socialist and Sybil fancies herself one as well"

"Well I see" Matthew replied but he made a mental note to see for himself. "And your parents don't know?"

"Heavens, if they knew Branson would be dismissed at once"

"How old is Sybil?"

"She is 21"

"She is of age, what is to stop her from running away with Branson?"

"Father would cut her off, she would be penniless"

"So she is caught between love and wealth."

"Yes"

"Which would you choose?"

She was stunned at the sudden change in the direction of his questioning. It took her time to answer. "Love, I married once for wealth without love and look what happened."

"So in order to marry you off we must find someone who loves black lilies."

"Not black after today" she smiled at him.

"What about your other sister?"

"What can I say. Edith is 23. She likes to farm."

"And your kind does not like farmers"

"Well they are so boring"

"So are there no boring farmers in Yorkshire for her?"

"There may have been one ..."

"And he was killed in the war?"

:No"

"So what happened?"

"Someone may have told him some hurtful things about him which Edith had supposedly said about him."

"But didn't"

"No"

"Has this someone has made amends and tried to mend things between Edith and Mr. ...?

"Sir Anthony Strallen. No she has not. She has been wrapped up in her own problems for too long."

"Is she still?"

"No" she will have to in order take Edith off the table she thought.

They had been walking and now they were at the ruin of the Gothic arch which was the last vestige of the abbey which gave the estate its name.

She stopped and turned to him. "Around that corner we will see the Great House and they will see us."

"So how do we play it?"

"What do you mean 'play it'?"

"Are you going to frog march me down the grand avenue? Or should I follow you a servile three paces behind? Or should ..."

She laughed at him. "We are going to play it straight. You are going to push the pram and I am going to walk along side you with a big smile on my face."

He held his left arm out and she took it. And off the three of them went.

-0-

Mary was right about the watchers.

Mrs. Hughes and Carson were watching from the entrance hall window.

Mrs. Hughes snorted. "I did not think the Ice Queen would ever thaw enough to start a family again"

"You should not say such things!" Carson remonstrated.

She knew he was referring to the epithet and not her conclusion. She knew of his despair that his beloved Lady Mary would never be happy again.

"Come let us call the staff to greet Lord Grantham's heir" he commanded.

-0-

Cora and Edith watched from a upper storey window.

"It is not fair!" Edith whined. "Mary got Patrick. Now it is my turn!"

"You know it does not work like that Edith" Cora comforted her. "Life can be unfair, we will have to make the best of it"

Cora had to restrain the joy she felt inside at the sight at the sight of her smiling eldest daughter, her arm linked with the arm of the handsome soldier as he pushed the pram up the drive, as she did not want to aggravate Edith any further. Watching them walk towards the house she wondered what exactly they had been up to for the last 3 hours.

Just then they both heard Robert bellowing at them to come down to meet Matthew.

"Come dear, let us go down and meet the heir whom has our fates in his hands"

-0-

Mary watched her father bounding towards them, no, towards his heir, no, son, Matthew. The sight brought back her ancient resentment of the entail but she forced it back into its trunk. Now was not the time, she must smile. She squeezed Matthew's arm and then let her hand fall away. "I will take Patricia from here. Good Luck"

"Will I need it?"

"I hope not" and then they were gone, leaving Matthew to meet Robert on his own.

"Welcome to Downton Abbey Matthew!" Robert greeted Matthew with a handshake and a big smile. "I trust you had a good journey"

"Thank you, yes it was excellent"

"Well I see you have already met Mary" three hours ago thought Robert, what have you done to her in that time to make her smile so, but he continued "let me introduce you to my wife, Cora"

Matthew took her outstretched and bowed over it. "Howdy Ma'am"

"Please call me Cousin Cora"

"And my daughter Edith'

Matthew took her outstretched and bowed over it. "Ma'am" Edith did not suggest he called her 'Cousin Edith'.

Robert frowned at her.

Robert then introduced Matthew to the staff and in particular Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Matthew was careful not to offer shake hands. He noticed Carson's deep look of appraisal. The servants will be the hardest to win over he thought. Maybe they should get a vote as well.

"Well Matthew, you have had a long journey I imagine you would like to freshen up before dinner" he gestured with his hand for Matthew to enter the house.

"Father, Matthew has not had a proper meal in the last two days and so I was wondering if we cannot get him some tea to tide him over until dinner"

"Certainly, Carson?" Carson nodded and left.

Matthew smiled at Mary. "Thanks for that. Oh, what about my package? I left it in the pram"

"Do not worry. I will take care of it"

"Thanks again. Don't start the chocolate bar without me."

"Maybe just a nibble"

Cora watched this byplay between Mary and Matthew with interest although she could not hear what they were saying. When Robert had taken Matthew inside she intercepted Mary who was taking a package out of the pram. "So that is what took you so long. You were shopping" she smiled at Mary.

Mary smiled back at her mother. "Among other things. I will talk to you later but now you will have to excuse me, I have to ask Anna to get a red dress ready for dinner tonight".

Cora watched her leave in amazement. First a smile and then a red dress. Where was the real Mary and what had Matthew done with her?


	6. Chapter 6

August 28, 2012

Downton Abbey

Matthew stood at his bedroom window and sipped his tea. A footman, he would have to learn their names, had brought up a tray with some sandwiches and a small pot of tea. He was thankful Mary had suggested it. He could not believe these people did not eat dinner until eight. Most nights in the trenches he was asleep by eight, up by four mind you, but still asleep at eight. Behind him Bates, the Earl's valet, was unpacking his suitcase. He could imagine Bates tsking to himself as he saw the paltry condition, of his gear. Well you did battle with what you had, not what you wished you had.

"Sir, I will be back in thirty minutes to help you get prepared for dinner."

"Thank you Bates. Could you please point the way to the nursery."

"Certainly sir" and Bates took him out in the corridor and pointed the way.

After Bates left Matthew sat on the edge of the bed and let out a deep breath. He felt as if he had been holding it for the past four hours. He and Bert had agreed that the best tactic would be audacity, always audacity, and he had tried to keep Lady Mary off balance. But it was like grabbing a tigress by the tail, if he ever let go she was going to cut him to shreds.

And there was Patricia, his twin, what a little sweetheart. She had changed everything, he had had three options going in and now he had only one. Well no plan survived contact with enemy. He got up. He supposed Patricia's bedtime was before dinner so he had better go and wish her a goodnight.

-0-

The door to the nursery was slightly ajar. He could hear bath sounds and Patricia giggling so he pushed in. Patricia was sitting in a tub, laughing and splashing, while Mary tried to bathe her. Beth was standing by bemused. Mary was soaked from the waist up.

"Do you always barge in on a lady in her bath?" Mary said with a smile.

"Whenever I can" Matthew grinned back at her.

Patricia, hearing Matthew, turned to him and held out her arms to him. He laughed and shook his head "Not yet darling. Are you done?"

"Yes she is"

Matthew took a towel from Beth, draped it over his left shoulder and picked up Patricia. Mary came with another towel and patted her back dry. In doing so Mary's face came very close to Matthew's face. There was a stillness between them. Even Patricia was still for a moment. Their faces started moving together and then with a start each remembered Beth was still there. They drew away. Knowing Beth could not see his face Matthew blew a kiss at Mary. She coloured and scowled at him.

"I think Patricia is dry enough" he said "Isn't it time you dressed her?" Mary gave her head a little shake no. He handed her to Mary. In a whisper he said "You can do it, just remember what I did:"

Both he and Beth watched as Mary, taking only a few wrong turns, managed to get Patricia diapered and dressed, ready for bed.

"Do you want to tell her her bedtime storey?" Mary asked.

"No, I'll just listen"

Mary took Patricia and sat in the rocker by the crib. Matthew sat in the easy chair by the fireplace. Beth took away the tub to dump the water. She knew Patricia would be safe with Captain Crawley there.

"Once upon a time ..." Mary began in a soft soothing voice.

"Matthew, Matthew wake up"

Someone was shaking his arm. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Before Patricia."

"For very long?"

"No, just a few minutes. How much sleep have you had in the last two days?"

"I've spent more time eating than sleeping"

"I would have let you sleep longer but Beth is coming back and they have sounded the gong"

"The what?"

"They ring a small gong to let you know it is time to get dressed for dinner"

Matthew got up, yawned and stretched. Just like Grannie's cat Mary thought.

Just then Beth came back in the room.

"I will see you downstairs" Matthew said to Mary, he nodded at Beth and then he left to get girded for the next battle.

-0-

Matthew was the first one downstairs. He did not like the fit of his formal uniform, although, as he had explained to Bates, it was not really his. It belonged to the regimental officers' mess. He, like most of the regiment's current junior officers, had been promoted from the ranks and none of them had brought formal wear with them. As the original junior officers, who had brought formal wear, were killed off, their formal wear was acquired by the mess and used by officers who did not have any as the need arose. And the original owner of the formal wear Matthew was presently wearing had been a little thicker then Matthew. He felt as if he swimming in it.

Matthew was still the only one downstairs when the Dowager Countess arrived. So as it happened Carson was the one who introduced him to Cousin Violet as she insisted he call her. He felt that she could not have been more gracious to him.

"I imagine you are finding this all very overwhelming."

"Very much so"

"Well follow my lead, Cousin Matthew, and we will get through this together"

Just then Robert, Cora and Edith came down together.

"I see you have met mother already" Robert said. "So we just missing Sybil and Mary. That is odd, Mary is usually the first one down"

"She will be right down" they turned towards the staircase.

Sybil stood there. She had been good looking in her nurse's uniform but in her evening gown she was beautiful. That's one lucky chauffeur Matthew thought.

And then Mary appeared on the stairs. She was radiant in her red evening gown, a beautiful smile on her face as she descended the staircase. Matthew was in awe but the others were stunned. Unlike Matthew, who did not know any better, the others were used to seeing a frowning Mary dressed in a severe black gown. Some of them could not remember ever seeing her like this, not even at her wedding. Individually they all concluded that Matthew was the proximate cause but how exactly?

Mary walked up to Matthew, took his left arm and said to her father "I am sorry for being late, shall we go in?".

All Robert could do was shake his head in wonder, offer his arm to Cora and lead them into dinner.

At his place at the dining table Matthew was confronted with a formidable array of silverware but it did not pose much of a problem. As the meal progressed, Cousin Violet made an elaborate show of using the appropriate piece and Matthew just followed her lead.

Over dessert Sybil asked "Were you really a cowboy?"

Matthew looked at Sybil. She smiled backed at him. He was about to answer when Robert interjected.

"Really we are not here to interrogate Cousin Matthew ..."

Before Robert could say anything further Matthew held up his hand. "With all due respect Cousin Robert, I would welcome any and all questions from the ladies. If the six of them are to get to know me they must ask questions.."

"Six?" asked Edith.

"Patricia will have questions as well" answered Matthew. Then he continued "I will have questions for you ladies as well so I would propose some ground rules. Any of you can ask any question you wish of me and I will endeavour to answer with the fullest candour. But" and he held up his finger "I can ask the same question of you. It doesn't matter if just one of you asks the question, I can ask that same question of all of you. And you must answer with full candour. You can share my answers amongst yourselves, I will keep your answers in confidence. And if you want to think carefully before giving an answer you can adjourn giving it sine die".

"What if someone does not want to play this game?" asked Mary.

"You are not in the game until you ask a question; you can quit the game at anytime by refusing to answer one of my questions. But once you're out of the game you cannot join back in. Fair enough?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"One last thing before we start. There are safe questions and dangerous one. A safe one is one in which my answer provides you with information but discloses nothing if I ask the same of you. An example is Cousin Sybil asking whether I really was a cowboy. It serves no purpose for me to even to ask the same of you, although.." he looked at Cora "I understand that Cousin Cora is an American so maybe.."

"I never was a cowboy" Cora smiled and they laughed.

"So there you are. Now a dangerous question would be what my worst fault is. If one of you asks that then I can ask the same of each of you who are in the game." He smiled at them "Shall we start?"

Everyone looked at their dessert plates.

"What is your worst fault?"

Their heads snapped up. They looked at Violet, who had asked the question, and then at Matthew.

He nodded at Violet. Game on. "My worst fault, and I am embarrassed to admit it, is my terrible temper. I try to control it but sometimes it gets the best of me. All I can say in mitigation is that it does not last long and then I am appropriately apologetic." He looked at them.

"We call it thunder and lightning" said Violet.

"Like a summer thunder storm" said Cora.

"A lot of shouting..." said Mary.

"Waving of arms.." said Edith.

"And then the sun comes out again." said Sybil.

Robert looked abashed.

"Every Crawley man I have ever known has had the same fault" declared Violet "and we have all learned to live with it. Just try not to break anything".

"Hear, hear,"

"I will do my best" promised Matthew "Now I can ask the same question but only of Cousin Violet. I can't any of you others because none of you have asked a question since the game started." He paused and then asked "Cousin Violet what is your worst fault?"

They all looked at her.

"Well I do not think I have any faults.."

"Should I then put down exceedingly proud?" replied Matthew and they all laughed.

"On that note I would ask the ladies to adjourn to the drawing room" said Robert.

-0-

Once they were settled in the drawing room the ladies all looked at Mary. Trying to deflect their attention she said "We should have Grannie ask all our questions. That way we never have to disclose anything about ourselves."

Sybil agreed "That is an excellent idea. Do ask him if he ever was a cowboy"

"If I am to be the Grand Inquisitor you had each better give me a list of questions. Nothing too scandalous mind you. I have kept my past misdeeds well buried and I do not intend to disclose them at this late date. But before I start questioning Matthew I have a question to ask of Mary" Violet looked hard at Mary. "When I last saw you, you were deep and dark in mourning, but now all of a sudden you are bright and vivacious. What has happened to you and what does Matthew have to do with it?"

"Yes Mary" Cora joined in "Do tell what happened during the three hours that it took you and Matthew.."

"and Patricia"

"Yes Patricia too, to walk the twenty minute walk from the Station to here?"

"Well" Mary paused, not knowing where to start "We stopped at the hospital to get Matthew's wound dressed."

"His wound?"

Sybil answered "He has a bullet wound on his right side just below his ribs. That is why he is here, he is on convalescent leave. Speaking of which, he really should get more rest if the wound is to heal properly." She looked around to make sure everyone understood. "Mama, could you please make Papa understands that, otherwise he will run Matthew ragged." Cora agreed to do so. "Matthew needs to have the dressing changed every day so he will walk with me to the hospital each morning so it can be done. He should be back here in plenty of time to breakfast with you."

Mary thought she was home free but Sybil grinned at her "When the three of them arrived at the hospital they already looked like a family. Do tell us Mary, what happened between the station and the hospital?"

Perhaps hurrying through the narrative was the best course Mary thought. "We met at the station. I told Matthew to get in the car..."

Violet held up her hand "You mean you asked, requested to Matthew get in the car?"

"No I commanded him"

"So stubbornness, the second worst trait of a Crawley man, reared its head."

"Yes, he said he was going to walk so I said Patricia and I would walk with him"

"Then you went shopping" said Cora, remembering the packages.

"Yes, he was hungry, he had not eaten much while he was travelling. So he picked up some things at the bakery and the shop and we went and had a little picnic by the millpond. Then we went to the hospital. Afterwards we made our way here."

Violet was not buying it. "That is all very nice. For a travelogue. We would like to know what changed things for you."

"I do not know. It is not like he swept me off my feet. He was rude, stubborn, obstinate. He just did what he wanted to do and assumed I would follow. And I did. I think it was when he changed Patricia. It was like I awoke from a long sleep and found myself contently married." She held up her hands "I am sorry but there is no great romance. We seem to have skipped all of that"

"So did he propose?" asked Cora.

"No, not at all. I am not even sure he knows. I am sorry" She gave her sisters a fierce look. "But I mean to have him if he will have me."

"But you do not love him" stated Edith.

"Love is for girls. Poor widows with young children marry for more prosaic reasons."

"How cynical" spat Edith.

"No, practical" replied Mary.

"Back up a minute. Do not let all this talk of love distract you." commanded Violet. "What do you mean 'when he changed Patricia'?".

"She had messed herself and he changed her nappie. And from what I can tell he did a very good job. He seems to know more about taking care of babies than I do." Mary glared at her mother, then softened her expression. "I think Patricia picked him. At the station, as soon as she saw him she put her arms out to him and he took her. I thinks she wants a papa."

Mary was quiet and they all looked at her. After a pause Cora patted her hand. "One last question, there was a package. What was in it?"

"I think it is a birthday present for Patricia. I told him it is Patricia's birthday tomorrow and he said they were twins. I think it is also his birthday. That's one more question you can ask him Grannie"

"Ask me what?" asked Matthew. The men had joined the ladies in the drawing room. Matthew looked at Violet. "You had a question?"

"Yes, when is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow"

"And how old will you be?"

"Thirty" Matthew answered and then he gave Violet a big grin. "And how..."

She cocked her head at him

".. are you this evening?" Matthew finished.

"Fine thank you. I admire a young man who knows when to quit while he is ahead. Now tell me, were you ever a cowboy?"

"Yes and no" Matthew held his hand up. "I do not to mean to be disingenuous. I was a cowboy as you probably envisage the role. I rode a horse on the high plains herding cattle, although in my case it was mostly horses, as I worked on my grandfather's, my mother's father's, horse ranch. But I would not have been considered to have been a cowboy by those who made cowboying their lives. No more than Carson would consider a footman who serves a drink on a tray to be a butler" Matthew was not sure the ladies understood the distinction he was trying to make but he did see Carson give him a little nod.

He waited for another question.

It also came from Violet. "are you married?'

"No"

She continued "Are you engaged?"

"No"

"Have you ever been engaged?"

"No"

"Do you anticipate being engaged?"

"One can always hope"

"Have you ever been in a relationship where at least one party anticipated a proposal but nothing came of it?"

The rest all looked at Violet and then at Matthew.

"Yes".

"Will you elaborate?"

"There was a girl back home, Lavinia Swire, She wrote me until just before the start of the Somme. In her last letter she said she had met someone new. That she was moving on. That she hoped we could be friends. She wished me all the best and that she hoped that I would find someone new."

The others all anticipated that would be an end to that but then Matthew asked a question of Violet. "Were you ever in a relationship where one party anticipated a proposal but nothing came of it?"

"Yes"

The others held their collective breaths but Matthew did not ask Violet to elaborate. Instead he said "You see how dangerous a line of questioning can become"

It was Sybil who broke the tension "Matthew really needs to rest".

At this there was general agreement and the party broke up.


	7. Chapter 7

August 29, 1918

Downton Abbey

The next morning when Matthew came downstairs at just past 6:00 am he found Sybil and Mary waiting for him.

"Good Morning Matthew" said Sybil.

"Happy Birthday Matthew" said Mary with a smile.

"And many more" added Sybil.

"Thank you to the both of you" he responded. Looking at Mary he said "I didn't know you were an early riser."

"I am not usually but I thought I would guide you back from the hospital".

"I would appreciate that." he smiled at her.

Sybil again got the feeling she was no longer in the room with the two of them. On purpose she broke the spell. "Come into the breakfast room. Mrs. Patmore left some scones and jam for us and I have made a pot of tea. Then we must get going. We want to get that wound cleaned up and dressed in plenty time for you to get back here and have a big breakfast. I understand Father has a busy day planned for you."

The sun was just coming up as the three of them walked to the hospital. They did not speak. Sybil wondered if her presence was inhibiting them. She noticed that Matthew was very alert. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

He seemed to come out of a trance. "When you're doing your turn in the trenches the hour each side of dawn is the worst. You're up a hour before. Full kit on. You're either going to attack or going to be attacked. You haven't eaten because you don't want to be gut shot with a full stomach. If you're attacking there is at least a melody that pulls you along, getting ready, checking your kit, saying a last prayer, then the whistle blows and over you go. Waiting for an attack is worst. You don't even know for sure if they are coming. So you strain every sense you have seeking them out. Can you see them against the pink line of the predawn? Can you hear the careless clink of a canteen against a rifle? Can you smell the stink of dirty, fearful men coming?" Matthew could see the two sisters were horrified. "Anyway that is why I am alert. I have received most of my wounds in the period an hour each side of dawn and that's when most of my friends have been killed."

They walked on in silence.

-0-

As Sybil was finishing changing Matthew's dressing after he had showered she suggested "You had better not do anything too strenuous as it might pop your stitches." She was looking at Mary as she said this. "You would be surprised what activities require the assistance of your abdominal muscles".

Matthew smiled at her "I will be careful".

Behind him Mary mouthed the words 'me too' and stuck her tongue out at Sybil.

As she watched them leave, Mary arm in arm with Matthew, Sybil thought she could not remember when the last time was that Mary had seemed so young and carefree. If it was an insincere act to capture Matthew and the meal ticket he represented then she was a very good actress indeed.

-0-

When they were about half way back to the Great House Mary said something to Matthew which had been bothering her since the previous afternoon. She meant to say it in a friendly way, just a little hint to make things go more smoothly, no big deal. Unfortunately she had not completely recalibrated her manner so what she meant to say in her new smiling persona came out in her old tight lipped clipped manner. "Do not speak to me in front of the servants like you did yesterday". Matthew started like an old horse feeling the whip for the first time in years and Mary knew she had made a mistake.

Matthew dropped her arm and stepped away from her. She could see his eyes tighten and a frown start to form. Thunder and lightening coming she thought and braced herself. But it did not come. She saw him regain control of himself and then he dropped his head and gave her a woebegone look, like Isis gave you if you corrected her. Then he took his hat off, bowed and backed up three paces away from her keeping his head down.

"Yes your ladyship, Matthew won't do it again, Matthew will be good, don't beat Matthew your ladyship"he mumbled.

He was mocking her! She stamped her foot and shook her finger at him. "Do not mock me" she spat out "You have a position and you had better learn how to properly perform it!"

He was now at least fifteen feet from her. He was stamping his right foot while waving his right forefinger and saying in a high pitched sing song voice "Don't mock me knave! Don't mock me knave!" over and over again.

She put her fists on her hips and glared at him. It did not make him quit. She harrumphed and spun around, heading down the path. After about a hundred yards, when she turned and looked back, he was nowhere to be seen.

-0-

Robert and Cora looked up when Mary entered the dining room alone.

"Where is Matthew?" asked her father.

"I do not know"

Both her parents could hear the unspoken 'and I do not care'. They raised their eyes at each other.

Finally Robert asked "I thought you were guiding him back?"

"Apparently I did not do that good a job"

Ten minutes later Matthew showed up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost" he apologized.

"I thought Mary was guiding ..."

"Her ladyship was, and I must say that she is an excellent guide but I am a wretched follower" Matthew continued. "Her ladyship of course knows the proper path to follow and has no doubt followed it thousands of time. To me this is all new and so while she strode on, thinking that I was in my proper place behind her, I was lollygoggling and sightseeing. Say, do you have mockingbirds in Yorkshire? I thought I heard one."

"No, I do not think we do" said Robert.

Mary glared at Matthew but he ignored her. "I really must apologize to Lady Mary about how I wasted her time this morning. But there will be no need for her to lose her beauty sleep tomorrow. I have blazed a trail back, it may not be the proper path, but it will do."

"Are you sure Captain Crawley?" said Mary "I am sure that Lord Grantham would not want for you to take a wrong turn and end up in Scotland".

"Your ladyship's concern for my welfare is too kind but Cousin Robert doesn't have to worry. As soon as I saw men wearing kilts I would turn round and come back".

"There is also the Barghest. It preys on lone travellers in the dark." Mary warned.

"A what?" asked Matthew.

"A monstrous black dog" Robert answered. "A legendary black dog" he emphasized.

"Legendary only because those who have met it have not lived to tell about it" Mary pointed out.

"But a dog all the same?" asked Matthew.

"Yes"

"Then there is no problem. Dogs love me. Little children too." He smiled at Mary. "If I meet this fierce black dog I bet I can turn it into a lapdog inside of an hour."

"But Father do you want him to take the chance?" Mary appealed.

Robert was taken aback to be dragged into this strange conversation. "I ...I"

He was rescued by Cora. "Perhaps someone should walk with Cousin Matthew just in case. He has no idea what is after him here in the wilds of Yorkshire. Perhaps Edith can walk with him. He will be safe with her."

"No Mother, that would not be fair to poor Edith. The poor dear really does need her beauty sleep. I had better do it. I am up anyway." Mary volunteered. "That is, if Cousin Matthew has not objection" and she smiled at Matthew.

"Certainly not, if Cousin Mary dos not mind taking on a slow and obstinate learner." Matthew then turned to Robert. "When will we be leaving?"

"In about fifteen minutes."

Matthew stood up. "If you will excuse me I think I will check on Patricia before I leave." and he left the room.

Mary stood up. "I shall be going as well" and she left.

Robert looked at Cora. "What just happened here?" he said bewildered.

Cora patted his hand. "They had a lovers' quarrel and then they made up."

"Has Matthew made a choice already?" Robert was still puzzled.

"No, but Mary has"


	8. Chapter 8

August 29, 1918

Downton Abbey

Robert and Matthew arrived back at the Great House in plenty of time for Patricia's birthday party at 4:30 p.m. Matthew had had an enjoyable tour of the estate with Robert as his guide. He was very impressed with the scope and diversity of the estate's holdings.

As they entered the house and Carson took their hats Matthew saw Mary lurking in the hall. He went to to her and asked "That package I ..."

"There it is on that table" Mary pointed.

Matthew went over and picked it up. "I don't remember it being wrapped so prettily"

"I rewrapped it for you"

"Thank you very much, you didn't have ..."

"I was happy to do it. I am going up to get the birthday girl. Would you like to come with me"

"I'd love to"

Robert and Carson watched the young couple go up the stairs. They looked at each other and nodded.

When Matthew and Mary came downstairs with Matthew carrying Patricia ten minutes later they had a much bigger audience. Robert had been joined by his mother, wife and daughter Edith. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were watching. Only Sybil, who was still at work was missing. They paused at the landing and Mary announced "May I present Patricia, aged 1, and Matthew, aged ..."

"Too old to mention" finished Matthew. The three of them smiled at the crowd below.

"Look at them. I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture" Cora said to Violet.

"With any luck there will be many more tableaux like that" Violet replied "with even more children".

"I just hope Mary does not over play her hand."

The birthday party was a great success. Patricia was especially taken with the stuffed bear Matthew had given her.

Mary could see Matthew was starting to play out. "You should go up and have a nap before dinner. I fear Father and the party have played you out."

"Thanks, I think I'll do that" He smiled at her "You certainly take good care of me"

"It is my pleasure".

-0-

The interrogation of Matthew started anew at dinner. Once again Violet served as the Grand Inquisitor.

"Cousin Matthew we understood that you were a private soldier but you are here before us as a captain".

Matthew did not say anything. He was gazing at Mary. There was a long pause. Edith, who was seated to Matthew's left, gave him a gentle kick in the shin. Matthew startled.

"I'm sorry." he said to Violet. "I didn't hear your question"

Violet glared at him. "How did you come to be promoted?"

"I enlisted at the outbreak of the war. I wanted to get into Lord Strathcona's Horse, a cavalry unit, but they were oversubscribed, so I ended as a Princess Patricia. Which was for the best, I've seen since what machine guns and barbed wire do to horses. Anyway they had all the generals they needed so they made me a private" Matthew smiled at the ladies. "As for my rapid rise through the ranks I must attribute it to intelligence, luck, quick reflexes, a reluctance to volunteer and an innate streak of cowardice. As all the stupid, unlucky, slow moving, eager and brave men ahead of me have been killed off I have inexorably been promoted"

The ladies stared at him. Robert smiled to himself.

"You are admitting .." Violet stopped and rephrased her statement into a question "Are you admitting that you are a coward?".

"Indubitably so"

"But you volunteered?"

"Yes"

"And you have not deserted?"

"I have not"

"Have you shirked your duty?"

"No"

"Have you won any medals?"

"Yes, a Military Medal and a Military Cross"

"Are they not awarded for bravery?"

"They are awarded for acts, not for what is in the recipient's heart"

The conversation had gotten too serious. Robert decided to put an end to it. "Let us agree that a brave man is a coward who has learned to control his cowardice. Now if the ladies would leave us Matthew and I can discuss the war"

When they had gathered in the drawing room the ladies considered what they had learned about Matthew.

"He is a philosopher" Violet concluded "and judging by his vocabulary well educated"

"When he comes back in ask him about his education" suggested Cora.

"Ask him about the scars on his back" put in Sybil.

"I would like to know how he learned to take care of babies" Edith said with a knowing look at Mary.

Only Mary had no suggested line of questioning.

After they had waited longer than it should have taken for the gentlemen to finish their port Cora sent Carson to roust them out.

Robert and Matthew entered the drawing room. "We are sorry for keeping you ladies waiting. We ere discussing how to deal with the Germans once the war is over."

Cora and Violet expected the conversation to turn to more genteel topics. Edith and Sybil expected that Violet would ask their questions. But Mary preempted them.

"What would you do?" she asked. She addressed her question at her father but she was looking at Matthew.

"I would give them a chance to cease fighting and withdraw with honour" Robert replied.

"I am more unforgiving." Matthew answered "I would pursue them until their army was no more and Berlin was a pile of smoking rubble. That is the way to solve the German problem; otherwise we'll be fighting them again in a generation."

He could have stopped there, without exception gentlemen of Mary's acquaintance would have done so, but then Matthew did a most extraordinary thing.

"What would you do?" he asked Mary.

She gave him a big smile.


	9. Chapter 9

August 30, 1918

Downton Abbey

The walk to and from the hospital was quiet. Mary and Matthew had talked to bedtime about the war and the anticipated peace and the world in general. Robert had been part of the conversation until his mother had drawn him away. Violet had also prevented Cora from breaking up Matthew and Mary's tete-a-tete. They had talked themselves out the previous night so now they walked in silence.

Mary had always known you could learn a lot about someone by talking with him. Last night she had learned that Matthew was intelligent and well read, although she had suspected that. He was wrong in his opinions but that could be corrected. Most importantly she learned that he did not condescend. Although they had disagreed on almost everything they discussed he had never once hinted that she was wrong because she was a woman.

Now she discovered you could learn a lot about someone by walking with him without saying a word.

At times he walked as if deep in thought and at other times he walked as if he were looking for something. She had his arm, it seemed the natural order of things, and they moved very well together. She wondered what it be like to dance with him. Very nice she concluded. She wondered what it would be like to.. she sensed he was looking at her and she blushed. She learned he was always attentive to her. With him she would never be part of the background.

He stopped and froze. She looked at him and he gestured to their right with his head. She looked. There was a fox with two kits. The fox was staring at them. The two kits were playing. The fox decided enough was enough and disappeared into the bushes and the kits followed. Matthew did not say anything. He started walking again.

They did not speak until they had reached the front door. Carson must have been watching because the door swung open even before they were on the step. Mary dropped her arm from Matthew's arm. He turned towards her and bent his head towards her face. She thought he was going to kiss her on the cheek but instead he whispered in her ear "You have some strawberry jam on your cheek" and then he turned and greeted Carson. Mary felt her cheek and her fingers came away sticky. She glared at him and he grinned back at her. Yes she learned a lot about Matthew on the walk.

-0-

It was Cora's day with Matthew. She toured him through the public rooms of the Great House which were now the convalescent hospital and she toured him through the private rooms, both upstairs and down. He knew the Great House was big but he hadn't appreciated how big it was on the inside. Truly in this house were many mansions.

Cora had arranged for them to have a private lunch outside on a little patio in the walled garden. It was warm and still and it made Matthew sleepy.

"As one North American to another" Matthew smiled at Cora "may I ask you how you managed to fit into this upper class English family?"

"My money got me in the door but it was Robert's love which made me want to stay. It took about a year but you have the jump on me there. There will always be upper class twits who will look down on you because you have the wrong accent or went to the wrong school. But there are very nice people too. Befriend them and cut the rest. And remember the Earl of Grantham is beholden to no one. I imagine that a cowboy could not care less what other people think of him anyway."

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"I will never truly fit in while Violet is still alive. But what is a mother-in-law for if not to keep you humble. I promise I will not be like that".

He started to smile but found that it turned into a great big yawn which he hurriedly covered with his hand.

"Sybil told me you needed rest" Cora got up. "Come on, we had better get you somewhere you can have a nap"

-0-

The dressing gong rang but there was no bell from Matthew's room requesting a valet.

The family gathered in the hall dressed for dinner but there was no sign of Matthew.

"Where could he be?" Mary asked.

"I told him to go up and take a nap this afternoon" Cora said "I wonder if he is still sleeping?"

"I will go and wake him up" Mary said and she started up the stairs.

"That would not be proper" said Robert. "Let him sleep, he needs the rest to heal that wound of his"

"But he needs to eat too" Sybil put in. "I'll wake him up, as a nurse I've done it lots of times"

"You are not on duty at the hospital. Robert and I will wake him up." said Cora "Explain to Carson that dinner will be a little late"

Robert knocked on the door. There was no answer. Robert knocked again. Still no answer. He opened the door and peeked in. He nodded at Cora. "He is sleeping. Maybe we should let him sleep."

"Nonsense" Cora pushed by Robert and walked up to the bed. Matthew was sleeping on his side. He did not have any top on. She could not tell if he any bottoms on, that part was under the blanket. His back was crisscrossed with scars. She reached out and shook Matthew's shoulder. "Matthew wake up"

Matthew turned and then registered that it was Cora waking him up with Robert standing behind her. He pulled up the blanket to cover his chest.

"What? Oh. What time is it?"

"It's dinner time. You have five minutes to get downstairs. We will see you then".

When they got downstairs Cora said to Violet "When you start your inquisition ask him how he got those scars on his back."

-0-

Violet did not get a chance to restart her inquisition until Robert and Matthew joined the ladies after their post dinner port.

"I understand that you have quite a set of scars on your back. Scars which apparently everyone has seen, everyone except me. I would like to see them"

"I have not seen them either" Edith put in.

Matthew looked at the ladies. He looked at Robert. He shrugged his shoulders. He started to take his jacket off.

"Stop!" Robert said. "The ladies..."

"The ladies will what?" Violet asked "Faint? Three of the ladies have already seen these scars. Did any of them faint?"

Cora, Mary and Sybil all shook their heads, the latter two having to suppress their giggles.

Violet glared at her son "Edith is rather delicate, perhaps you can take her into the library. I will not faint"

"I am staying too" Edith whined.

"Mother!" Robert gave Violet his best parade ground look.

Violet was implacable.

Robert did the only thing he could do. "Carson"

"Sir?"

"A drum roll please"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Everyone except Matthew. He turned so his back to the ladies. He took off his jacket. He handed it to Carson. He untied his tie. He handed it to Carson. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He lowered his pants to the top of his hips.

He waited for ribald comments. There were none. Without turning around he said "Some of the scars extend all the way down my left leg to where the top of my boot was. Would you like to see them?"

Robert came into Matthew's sight line. "Put your shirt back on" he murmured.

When Matthew had dressed he turned around. He was not smiling. "Any questions?"

"How?" Violet asked, she made a motion with her hand.

"It happened during the second day of the Somme. We were attacking and a shell blew me backwards on to a roll of razor wire. I was entangled in it. I could not get out of it, the more I struggled the harder it gripped me. The Germans started to counterattack. I thought I would be bayoneted for sure. A couple of my mates were able to cut me loose and drag me back to our lines. I was able to help defend our position and then take part in the counter counter attack. The battle actually flowed back and forth quite a few times. I finally passed out from blood loss. It turned out that when I was cut out of the wire some of it came with me and through the day it dug itself deeper into my back. I ended up with a medal, promotion and a back full of scars. Any other questions?"

There were none. Mary motioned at him to come sit by her.


	10. Chapter 10

August 31, 1918

The next morning, on the way back from the hospital, Mary asked if his back bothered him.

"No, the way the scars healed makes it hard for me to stretch but I don't intend to pursue a life of physical labour so it shouldn't be too bad. It is a plus for my music hall act."

She knew he wanted her to ask but she refused to take the bait. So they ended up walking in silence back to the Great House.

They did not speak again until they met in the nursery before dinner.

"How was your day?"

"If your father was not already in the House of Lords I would swear he was running for a seat in the House of Commons. We met every notable in the North Riding, most of the seminotables and a lot of the nonnotables. We shook innumerable hands. Out of regard for Patricia I refrained from kissing the many babies offered up for my blessing. An extraordinary number of nubile young maids were strewn in the path of the heir of the Earldom of Grantham."

"Strewn?"

"Self strewn. There was one girl, reddish hair that really stood out. Adele something. Someone like... From up towards Thirsk way. Do you know who? No? Maybe your father will remember..."

"You must be very tired, what with all that adulation"

"I am. Do you think I would have a tray up here in the nursery? I could eat with Patricia and tell her a bedtime story. Maybe about my music hall act"

Mary almost gave in and asked but she could see the expectant look on his face so she refrained from doing so.

Mary hurried her preparations for dinner so that she arrived downstairs before Matthew.

"What ever you do, do not ask Matthew about his music hall act" Mary told Violet.

"Music hall act? He has a music hall act?" Cora asked.

"No, he has a joke about a music hall act he wants to tell so you must not give him an opening to tell it."

"And why not?" asked Robert. "If it is funny why should he not tell it? As long as it is not off colour of course."

"Did I miss someone telling an off colour joke?" Matthew asked as he was coming down the stairs.

"No, not at all" said Mary.

"An on colour joke maybe, I enjoy a good on colour joke as well"

"No, there were none of those. Come let us go into dinner." Robert motioned towards to the dining room. He must be getting senile he thought, he could not understand half of what they were saying around him.

The nightly inquisition almost did not start. Every question Violet thought of asking transformed itself into a question about Matthew's music hall act. She glared at Mary, what was she thinking to plant such a suggestion in her mind? It was like asking someone not to look at their left hand.

Matthew thought he was home free. He was tired, he had not had a chance to nap all day, and thought he might be able to escape to bed early.

"Matthew, do you have a music hall act?" Violet could not withstand the internal pressure any more.

"No. I have been to a music hall show. I have seem music hall acts. I do not have a music hall act. Why on earth would you want to know if I had a music hall act?"

"I...I" Violet was dumbfounded. She did not know how to answer. She could not think of any witticism with which to respond. She glared at Mary.

Mary saved her.

"How did you learn to change a baby" she asked.

"I had twin sisters. I had to help my mother take care of them. They died in a diphtheria epidemic when they were two years old. Now if you will excuse me I have had a busy day and I need some sleep."

After he left everyone glared at Mary.


	11. Chapter 11

September 1, 1918

Downton Abbey

Sunday was Sybil's day off from the hospital so it was her day with Matthew. He had expressed an interest in seeing some of the wilder country so Branson was driving them up to the Yorkshire Dales for a picnic after church.

Since Sybil was walking to and from the hospital that morning there was no need for Mary to come but she tagged along anyway. Sybil plied Matthew with questions about Western Canada to such a point that Mary started to think that she might be considering emigrating there.

Matthew and Mary sat next to each other at church.

While they were waiting Mary leaned toward him and whispered "I am sorry about your sisters"

"It was a long time ago"

"Still"

"You don't think about it for a long time then something reminds you"

"Like me, with my question"

"No, Patricia brought it all back. There was nothing wrong with your question".

They shared a book for the opening hymn and when they sat down again they almost touched.

Branson collected Sybil and Matthew at the church when the service ended and they headed north.

Branson stopped the car close to Janet's Foss where they were going to picnic. Matthew carried the picnic basket and a blanket down to the waterfall. He spread the blanket out and Sybil opened the basket and started spreading the lunch out.

"What about Branson?" Matthew asked.

"What about him?" Sybil answered.

"Doesn't he get to eat?"

"Oh, Mrs. Patmore packed him a lunch."

"Can't he eat with us?"

"It is not proper ..."

"And I am so well known for my propriety." Matthew turned and called "Branson come down here and bring your lunch."

When Branson came to them he smiled at Sybil. Matthew motioned at him to sit down.

"Do you mind if we take out jackets off? It's awfully hot" Matthew asked Sybil.

She smiled her assent.

Matthew checked out the smaller but younger man. I can take him he thought, it'd have to be quick and dirty because of my wound but I can take him.

"Let's see what you have to contribute to our repast" Matthew commanded.

Mrs. Patmore had given Branson two thick roast beef sandwiches. There appeared to be mustard on them. She had given Matthew and Sybil a dozen small crustless sandwiches; cucumber, smoked salmon and devilled egg from the look of them. Branson had a piece of apple pie with a slice of cheese for dessert. Matthew and Sybil had some petite fours. Matthew looked at Branson's lunch and looked at his. Time to negotiate.

"What's your first name?" he asked Branson.

"Tom"

"Mine's Matthew" Matthew stuck his hand and they shook.

Sybil looked on bemused.

"I'll trade my lunch for your lunch" Matthew could see Tom was hesitant. "And I'll throw in Sybil as well"

Sybil gasped. Now Tom looked bemused.

Matthew laughed at them. "I didn't fall off of the cabbage waggon yesterday. I've only been here a few days and even I can see there is something going on between you two. Probably the only people in Downton who don't know are Lord and Lady Grantham and the Dowager Countess and I'm not sure about her, she's a sharp old bird. So why don't the two of you go have your own picnic while I eat Tom's lunch and then have a nap" He gave them a stern look. ""Just keep everything prim and proper or I will have to show you my dark side. Now I want to be back to Downton in time for Patricia's dinner time so govern yourselves accordingly."

Matthew... Matthew wake up" Sybil was shaking him.

"Hmm ...back already?"

"It is almost three."

Matthew stretched. He looked at the two lovers. Nothing appeared untoward.

"So how serious are the two of you?"

They both looked down.

Finally Sybil took Tom's hand. "We're secretly engaged"

Matthew had no snappy comeback to that. After a long time while Matthew tried, without success, to imagine how the Great House was going to take this news he asked "And when does the cat get out of the bag?"

"We are going to tell them at Christmas"

I'd pay good money to see it Matthew thought. As long as I wasn't in the line of fire.

"I presume the way you have it scripted is that you wait until everyone is full of Christmas cheer, you drop your little bomb, you weather the inevitable Crawley temper storm, your father gives you his blessing, and everyone lives happily ever after."

They both nodded.

"Just in case, just on the off chance it goes sideways...do you have a Plan B?"

They both shook their heads.

"So if you're fired" Matthew pointed at Tom "and you're cut off financially" he pointed at Sybil "and you're both cast out in cold you've got nothing."

They both nodded.

"If there is one thing I've learned in the trenches, other than keeping my head down, was that if you're going to poke the bear, or the Hun, as the case may be, you'd better have your escape route planned out in advance." Matthew reached in his jacket and took out a small pocketbook and a pencil. "This is the cable address for my unit, use it to get a hold of me in a hurry. This is my mother's address in Coalbanks, Alberta, Canada. If you do get kicked out I will lend you enough to get to Alberta, steerage class mind you. Once you're there no one will care what class you are or what nationality you are or how poor you are. They will give you a chance to prove yourselves or fall on your faces as the case

may be. My mother will take you in until you can get on your feet."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sybil.

"Good. You've realized that there's always a quid for every quo. If you take me up on my offer there's something I would like you to deliver to my mother"

"What's that?" Tom asked.

"A little girl"


	12. Chapter 12

September 1, 1918

Downton Abbey

Mary was the first one down for dinner. She found her grandmother and mother already waiting.

"Come let us sit in the drawing room while we wait for the others to come down." Violet beckoned her.

Once they were seated Violet said "You and Matthew seem to be getting along very well"

"Yes, we are"

"Has he ..."

"No, not yet"

"Do you think he will?"

"Well the hook is firmly set, it is just a matter of reeling him in"

"Do you love him?" Cora asked.

Mary paused are a moment and replied. "I do not know that I love him. Do not take me wrong. I do like him a great deal. He is a good friend. He is very pleasant company. He has a certain rustic charm. He is intelligent and respects my intelligence. He makes me laugh. Patricia does love him and he would make her an excellent father. With a little training and a firm hand on the reins he would make an excellent Earl. I feel as if I have been happily married to him for a long time. So I will marry him but there is no passion between us."

"But you look so loving..." Cora looked shocked.

"What can I say. I am a very good actress. I looked happy to be married to Patrick. I can look to be in love to land Matthew."

At the door to the drawing room, which had been left ajar, Matthew drew in his breath. Edith, who was beside him, looked like she was about to barge in the drawing room and give Mary a piece of her mind. Matthew put his finger to his lips and nodded towards the staircase.

When they were safely at the foot of the stairs, Edith hissed "You cannot let Mary get away with lying to you like that"

"Well at least I found out before I sprung the trap" Matthew whispered back, He thought for a moment. "Do you mind if I play along with her, have a little fun at her expense for the rest of my leave?"

"I would love it" Edith smiled "It is about time Mary got some of hers back"

In a normal voice Matthew said "Edith, it looks like we are the first ones down"

"Yes, so it seems" Edith replied.

Just then Violet, Cora and Mary emerged from the drawing room. Mary gave Matthew a big smile and came and stood beside him. When Mary, Cora and Violet were not looking at him he winked at Edith. Edith smiled back at him.

Over dinner Violet's interrogation involved Matthew's eduction.

"Did you manage to get any eduction on the plains of Western Canada?" she asked.

"Yes, I managed to learn a little reading, 'riting 'n 'rithmetic" he gave her a big smile.

She tightened her eyes. "Would you please elaborate?"

"I attended elementary school, junior high and high school in Coalbanks, the town where I grew up, for twelve years. After three years off I attended the University of Alberta, which I assure you is nothing like Oxford or Cambridge, for two years working towards a bachelor's degree in history,. Then I transferred to the University's law school and had just graduated when the war started. For the last four years I have been doing postgraduate work in France".

"So you were planning on being a lawyer?"

"Yes, but the King had other plans for me"

"Is your intention to pursue becoming a lawyer after the war?"

"Yes, if I survive and nothing better comes along"

"Could you practice law in England?"

"I do not see why not, the two legal systems are basically the same."

After dinner when Robert and Matthew had joined the ladies in the drawing room Violet said "Sybil pointed out that I missed an obvious question. What did you do during the three years you took off between high school and university?"

"I was a member of the Royal North West Mounted Police."

"You were a Mountie?"

"Yes"

"How romantic" said Sybil.

Matthew gave her a smile. "Not at all. It was boring more than anything else."

"What did you do?" Sybil asked.

"Before I answer I would like to welcome you to the game. Now I can ask you questions" He gave a hint of a leer and she blushed. "Anyway what I did. Well after completing 12 weeks of training at the depot in Regina I was assigned to a patrol an area northeast of Coalbanks about 20 miles north south and 50 miles east west, east of the Little Bow River and north of the Belly River. The west end of that area had just been opened up to homesteaders and the east end was a big chunk of the Circle Ranch which was one of the last of the great ranches. There were no towns, villages or hamlets. The local gathering places were the headquarters of the ranch and four little one roomed schoolhouses. For almost three years I patrolled that bald prairie. I knew every cowboy, homesteader, gopher, coyote, pronghorn antelope and rattlesnake by name. I knew their life stories. Everyone of them was starved for company. There was no crime to speak of. A little cattle rustling. A little moonshining." He could see their puzzled looks. "The illegal manufacture of liquor. Which lead to the occasional outbreak of drunkenness at the dances they held in the schoolhouses. I don't remember ever having to arrest anyone for anything too serious. I certainly never pointed my revolver at any one. The most dangerous thing I did was fight a prairie fire. I buried five people and I delivered one baby. I read every book I could get my hands on, including the Bible, which I read through three times."

"So why did you quit?"

"Did I mention the weather? Southern Alberta has the harshest climate you can imagine outside of the Arctic or the Sahara. It gets less than 20 inches of rain a year. 90 F in the summer and -40 F in the winter. The wind blows all of the time. In the winter there is a warm wind that blows from the Rocky Mountains called the Chinook which can raise the temperature from -30 F to +50 F in four hours. There are no trees outside of the river valleys. The constant sun fries your brain. The native vegetation is a kind of grass called prairie wool which only grows about one inch high. After three years and 20,000 miles in the saddle I decided to go back to school and get a job inside somewhere. Although I seemed to have traded that inside life for one where I live in a hole in the ground in the rain and mud of northern France."

"Tell me about delivering the baby" commanded Sybil.

"Yes do tell" seconded Edith.

Matthew looked at the others. They looked shocked and appalled. He beckoned to Sybil and Edith. "Come sit with me in the corner and I will tell you all about it"

Edith and Sybil monopolized Matthew's time for the rest of the evening. Sybil had a great deal of questions about living in Southern Alberta. Whenever Mary drifted over and tried to get a word in edgewise they ignored her. She finally gave up and went to bed early.


	13. Chapter 13

September 2, 1918

There was no walk to the hospital Monday morning. Branson drove Sybil, Matthew and Robert to the hospital. Matthew got his new dressing then Branson took Robert and Matthew to the railway station. They were on a lighting trip to London to meet with Murray and discuss the entail.

They did not get back to Downton until past ten that night. Carson met them at the door.

Mary was standing in the hall. "You must be famished, I had Mrs. Patmore make up some sandwiches for you"

"Thank you Mary but I am off to bed" said Robert "Perhaps Matthew..." He smiled at them and headed up the stairs.

"You do not have to attend on us Carson."

"Good night my Lady, Captain Crawley" Carson bowed and left.

Matthew and Mary went into the dining room. Matthew sat at the end of the table with Mary just around the corner to his left. Matthew poured her a glass of wine. He poured a glass of water for himself.

"How was your day?"

"Ask me a question about the Boer War."

"Was it that bad?"

"No" he smiled at her. "It was quite interesting and it was mutual anyway. He listened as much to me talk about my war as I listened to him talk about his war."

"And the entail? Did it enthral you?"

"Speaking from the vantage point of my high standing in the legal profession I was quite impressed. Every eventuality seems to have been anticipated. Your grandfather really tied things up."

"Yes, he certainly did"

"We even discussed a private bill in Parliament to break it"

"And?"

"First of all Murray was told they would not even consider one while the war was on. And then it would have to be shown that there were no male heirs... So if I were to be killed and after reasonable enquiry no Australian cousin were found you would inherit"

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Do not talk like that!"

He looked at her hand. She went to withdraw her hand but he turned his hand so now it held hers.

They gazed at each other, not speaking. Their heads started moving moving closer together until there seemed there was nothing left to do but to kiss. But they did not. Mary would have kissed him but Matthew drew back. He let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I presume too much.."

Mary looked at him. He had a sad look in his eyes. "No, do not be. It is quite all right" Mary could hear herself babbling. She had thought that a kiss would have lead to... what? Perhaps a proposal. The moment had felt right but then he had shied off. What was it? Did he not regard her the way she thought he did?

"We also spent an hour at your father's tailors on Saville Row. I have never had so many parts of me measured in my life"

"So Father is having you kitted out"

"Not just yet. I told them not to cut any cloth until the war is over, that Aussie cousin of ours might be a different size"

She scowled at him. "I told you not to mention that again!" Mary stood up and left the room.

Matthew finished the sandwiches. He did not touch the wine. He went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: A disturbance in the force that is prevented me from posting this yesterday. I am not aware of the proper etiquette in such a circumstance. Do I owe you a second chapter today or does one suffice?_

September 3, 1918

Downton Abbey

Mary did not come down to walk with Matthew and Sybil to the hospital that morning.

It was Matthew's day with Edith. He had expressed an interest in touring around the local farms and Edith was going to drive him.

Edith was wearing a very becoming green summer dress. Matthew told her how beautiful she looked. She blushed, she was not used to such a compliment from a man.

When they were on the road to Downton Matthew said "The other day your father introduced me to a farmer who seemed to be quite modern in his thinking. He has just acquired a new threshing machine and he invited us to come look at it. His name is Sir Anthony..."

"Strallan"

"You know him?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes"

"Drive on"

Edith stopped the car at the side of the road. "I would rather not see Sir Anthony"

Matthew appraised her. "Fine, drop me off at the entrance to his farm . I'm sure I can catch a ride back with someone."

"But it is my day with you."

"Well then you had better come with me"

Edith sighed. "Fine" The car jerked as she started down the road towards Strallan Farm.

When they drove into the yard Sir Anthony happened to be there to greet them.

"Captain Crawley! Glad you could come ..." Sir Anthony noticed who his driver was "Lady Edith ..."

Sir Antony took his hat off with his left hand, his right arm was in a black sling. Edith reached out but did not quite touch it.

"What ... what happened?" she asked.

"Took a bullet at Loos. Shattered the arm. Army booted me. Damaged goods you know" Sir Anthony extended his left arm to her, not quite touching her. "And you. How are you? Have you had a good war?"

They stood looking at each other. Not moving. Not saying anything.

"Excuse me? Threshing machine?" Matthew asked.

Sir Anthony waved his hat in a westerly direction.

Matthew had an enjoyable morning watching how the threshing machine worked. He could see that this was the way to farm Western Canada, it was too big to farm by hand, it would have to be done by machine. The threshing crew shared their lunch with him. Afterwards he wandered around until he found a hammock slung between two trees in Sir Anthony's orchard.

"Matthew...Matthew wake up"

Matthew opened his eyes. Edith was peering down at him.

"We never would have found you if you had not been snoring so loudly. Sir Anthony has invited us to dinner"

"High tea really" Sir Anthony put in.

"What time is it?" Matthew asked.

"Almost six"

"I didn't bring my formal duds"

Sir Antony waved his hand "That is quite all right, we shall dine en famille"

When they got back to the house Matthew asked to use the telephone. The operator put him though to Downton Abbey. "Carson. Crawley here. Lady Edith and I will be dining out tonight, Please convey our regrets. Good bye." He hung up before Carson could ask any questions.

If you conceded the field of conversation to Sir Anthony he could be quite interesting. That field of course being agriculture. It did not hurt that half of his audience was interested in the presentation and the other half interested in the presenter. But eventually even the topics of crop rotation and cover crops and the latest advances in anhydrous ammonia were exhausted.

Matthew started to make those small comments that a guest makes preparatory to taking his leave. Sir Anthony scrambled, albeit in a dignified way, to forestall their departure.

"My wife, Mabel, and I used to play duets. She would play the piano and I would play the violin. Alas she is gone and I can no longer play the violin. Lady Edith I understand you play the piano. A lonely man beseeches you. Please play for me."

Edith blushed. She looked at Matthew. He gave her a nod of encouragement. She and Sir Anthony went to the piano and Matthew settled himself in a comfortable wing chair...

Matthew opened his eyes. Edith was playing the piano and Sir Anthony was singing to her.

'I have been ready at your hand,  
>To grant whatever you would crave,<br>I have both wagered life and land,  
>Your love and good-will for to have<p>

'Greensleeves was all my joy  
>Greensleeves was my delight,<br>Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
>And who but my lady greensleeves.'<p>

Time to end Act Two Matthew thought. He stood up, yawned and stretched. They both looked at him.

"Sir Anthony I apologize. I have been a terrible guest, falling asleep during your concert. I hope I did not miss much?"

"No, no" they both shook their heads.

"In any event the hour is late. We must hurry back to Downton lest Edith turn into a char maid and I into a common house rat. Now if you will excuse me – Edith I will see you at the car"

They did not talk on the way back. Matthew was happy to let Edith concentrate on her night driving and Edith seemed happy to do so.

Carson met them at the main door.

"Carson we are sorry to keep you up late"

"Quite all right my Lady"

"Are my parents still up?"

"No, they have retired for the night"

"Thank you Carson. Good night"

"Good night milady, Captain Crawley"

Edith and Matthew turned towards the staircase. They saw Mary standing on the first landing.

Matthew thought Edith was going to say something to Mary but instead she turned to him. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered in his ear and she kissed him again. Then she walked up the stairs and as she passed Mary she smiled at her, but Edith did not say anything to her older sister. Mary frowned.

Matthew walked up the stairs. He stopped beside Mary. "How was Patricia tonight?"

"She missed you"

"I will make it up to her tomorrow."

"You had better"

"Come let me walk you to your door."

She took his arm and they walked up the stairs together.

At Mary's door Matthew said "Get some sleep. I will tell you all about it on our walk to the hospital."

She thought he could have kissed her goodnight but he did not. She watched him walk down the hall and go around the corner.


	15. Chapter 15

September 4, 1918

Downton Abbey

"You spent the whole day at Sir Anthony's?"

"Yes"

"And what did you do?"

Matthew told Mary what he did as they walked back from the hospital.

"Edith and Sir Anthony spent most of the day together unchaperoned?"

"She is of age."

"Yes but still". Good for Edith, good for me, Mary smiled to herself.

Matthew spent the day with Robert and the Estate Steward. Matthew was impressed by the interplay between the two men. The Steward was not afraid to disagree with Robert or give him bad news. Matthew hated officers who demanded sycophancy. He also hated officers who did not know what they were doing. Robert knew the cost of growing a bushel of barley, what could be done to reduce that cost, and for what that barley should sell.

Matthew realized that day that being an earl, a successful earl, has not simply a matter of waving one's hand and saying 'make it so'. When he inherited, no, if he inherited, no point in tempting fate, he would have his work cut out for him.

When Robert and Matthew returned they were greeted by Cora and Edith with the news that there would be company for dinner.

"Edith has invited Sir Anthony" Cora said as Edith blushed. Robert nodded, he had always liked Sir. Anthony. "And I invited Sir Richard Carlisle" Robert's face fell at that.

"You know I detest the man" said Robert.

"I could not help it. We ran into him in the village and he practically invited himself"

Robert shook his head. "He is a newspaper baron who bought the Haxby estate just south of here." he explained to Matthew " He is nothing but a parvenu who knows the price of everything and the value of nothing. He is also all knowing and not afraid of letting you know it. Is mother coming?" he asked Cora.

"No, she has developed a convenient illness."

"Well that is a small mercy. There would be blood on the table if she were required to break bread with Sir Richard."

Matthew went up the stairs to visit Patricia and Mary in the nursery. Edith went with him.

"Sir Richard is your rival"

"Rival?" Matthew stopped and looked at Edith. "How can he be a rival? Mary has only just come out of mourning"

"I think he met her when Patrick still alive at one of Aunt Rosamund's soirees" she saw the look on Matthew's face. "I am not saying they were lovers, just that he became enamoured of her. After Patrick died Sir Richard bought Haxby. He observed all the proprietaries during the year of mourning which seems to be the standard nowadays but when the year was up, even though Mary stayed in mourning, he started dropping hints of his interest if you know what I mean. I am not sure that Mary even noticed, He must have heard that Mary has come out of mourning and so he is coming to press his suit."

"What does he have that I don't have?"

Edith smiled at him. Matthew smiled back to show he knew. Money. Loads of money. Currently spendable money. Not money that might be inherited sometime in the future.

Mary was feeding Patricia some kind of mush.

Matthew waved at Patricia. "I bet you wish I had a sausage roll on me." Patricia held up her arms to Matthew. "Oh no, not until you're cleaned up." He turned to Mary "I understand we are having company tonight?". He took the spoon from Mary and started feeding Patricia.

"Yes"

"I've met Sir Anthony, what's this other Sir like?"

"He is quite charming". Mary had a neutral look, like she had put on a porcelain mask.

Charming? That's all she is going to tell me about him?

And that was all Mary did tell him.

Together they finished feeding and bathing Patricia. Matthew told Patricia the legend of how the coyote learned to howl although he kept the sound effects down. Patricia fell asleep as Matthew rocked her.

They heard the dressing gong.

Mary stood up. "You had better put her in her crib and go get ready."

Matthew did not get out of the rocking chair. "You know I didn't get to nap to today, I'm pretty tired."

She was not sympathetic. "You can go to bed right after dinner"

Matthew made it downstairs just before they went into dinner. Robert introduced him to Sir Richard. Tall, good looking he supposed although he sensed a hardness beneath the well tailored exterior. He could take him if he weren't wounded, it would be tough, and Sir Richard looked like he knew all the dirty tricks. But he could do it, if he had to.

Matthew sat on one side of the table between Edith and Sybil while Sir Richard was on the other side between Cora and Mary. Robert was at the head and Sir Anthony was at the foot.

Matthew's position gave him time to study the interaction between Mary and Sir Richard. On one side of him Edith was giving all her attentions to Sir Anthony and on the other Sybil seem to be preoccupied. Matthew hoped that Sir Richard would commit some faux pas but he navigated the shoals of a Crawley family dinner without mishap. He was deferential to Robert and Cora, very attentive to Mary and ignored the rest of them. Certainly his manners were more polished than Matthew's. Mary maintained her porcelain look.

Matthew had been worried that he would have to verbally joust with Sir Richard but he soon learned that he need not fear. Sir Richard's opinions were polished and he rolled them out on the table like pearls. The war. Politics. Taxes. The Irish. The harshness of Sir Richard's solution to this last surprised Matthew. He was surprised that Robert agreed. Out of the corner of eye he could see that Sybil was on the boil. Just as Mary had been not that many days ago. He kicked Sybil's foot. She started. He leaned over and whispered to her "it would not be a good idea to disclose your particular interest in the Irish question just yet".

She smiled her thanks at him.

"Matthew, have you no opinion on the war?" asked Mary in a cool tone "After all you are the only one of us with any direct experience of it"

"My mother taught me it was better to keep my mouth shut and be thought a fool then to open it and remove all doubt"

Mary narrowed her eyes at Matthew.

"Quite right" Sir Richard interjected "the common soldier is too close to the action to have a proper overview, it is only us privileged few with access to the full intelligence "he preened at this "who can form the correct opinions"

It took an interminable time to finish their port so they could join the ladies in the drawing room. Sir Richard had a knack for asking Robert for advice about how to do this or that at Haxby but always trumping that advice with the solution he, Sir Richard, had arrived at, always at great expense. Sir Richard ignored Matthew.

When they finally did enter the drawing room Sir Richard gravitated to Mary. Matthew took up station in the opposite corner of the room. He sat next to Sybil.

"So what do you think of your competition?"

"He seems to hold all the cards with money as trumps."

"Money is not everything."

"Maybe not to you. You seem to be willing to walk away from it. But what about Mary? She lost a small fortune once, she may be looking to recoup her loses."

"Do not give up, you have a lot going for you, you are younger, you are..."

"I'm not even that young anymore, I just turned thirty you know."

"Patricia loves you"

"I am sure she will grow to love Sir Richard once he showers enough toys upon her"

"We will see"

Just then they heard Edith.

"You cannot go to Haxby the day after tomorrow, that is your day with Matthew"

Edith and Mary were glaring at each other.

Matthew stood up. "I heard my name mentioned?"

"Sir Richard has asked Mary to tour Haxby" Edith told him. "On her day with you"

"You are certainly welcome to tag along Crawley" said Sir Richard in a way that indicated Matthew was not.

"You are too kind Sir Richard" replied Matthew "However I have an engagement with another lady that day so I cannot accept."

"Another lady?" asked Edith.

"Yes, I have promised to take Patricia on a picnic. I had assumed that Lady Mary would tag along but she is not bound to do so. She has probably already spent too much time in my company. I'm sure she would have a fine time on Sir Richard's tour."

Sir Richard was puzzled. "Patricia? Isn't that Lady Mary's baby?"

"Yes"

"You cannot make a promise to a baby"

"I have"

"A baby cannot hold you to a promise"

"She does not have to, I hold myself."

"That is preposterous. That is surest way to spoil the child. What will she be like if you indulge every idle promise you make to her?"

Before Matthew could reply Sybil asked "If Patricia were your child how would you raise her Sir Richard?".

"I would hire the best nursemaid and governess. They would raise her until she was twelve then she would sent to the best boarding school. In due course she would be married to a suitable man of high standing and given a handsome dowry."

"I heard no mention of parental love." said Sybil.

"I would of course expect her to honour her father and mother. Whether she loved her parents would depend upon whether she appreciated the advantages she had received."

"I meant the other way, would you love her?"

Sir Richard sensed the trap closing on him. He blustered "Of course I would love her, how could I not"

"Indeed, you would be spending all that money on her" Sybil gave him a sweet smile.

Matthew saved Sir Richard from further abuse. "If you will excuse me I must get some rest" and he went up to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

September 5, 1918

Downton Abbey

As they walked back from the hospital Matthew asked "Do you think I should ask Edith to come on the picnic with Patricia and me tomorrow?"

"Why? I am coming with you."

"You are? I thought you were going to be admiring Sir Richard's bric a brac."

"He invited, I declined."

"He seems quite enamoured of you."

"But not of Patricia"

"You could always send her to Canada with me"

Mary stopped. "I am not amused"

"What if there was no Patricia? Would you welcome Sir Richard's advances? He was a lot going for him. Money, Power, Money."

Say no, please say no Matthew pleaded in his mind.

"That is none of your business sir!"

Oh I see thought Matthew.

Mary surged ahead of him on the path. Matthew did not try to keep up.

It was Matthew's day with Violet. Branson was driving them to Ripon, Violet was going to visit her dressmaker, they would meet for lunch and then they would drive back.

The drive to Ripon was uneventful. Violet gave a running commentary on the countryside. Who owned this land or that with a precis of each landowning family's history and prospects. Whom Matthew should make a point of meeting and whom he should avoid. All seasoned with her sharp judgements. It made Matthews wonder what was her assessment of him.

Branson dropped them off at the dressmaker's shop.

"I do not imagine you would like to sit and watch me be fitted"

"I don't know, I might find it very informative." Matthew smiled at her.

"You might have... forty years ago. Now try to amuse yourself for the next two hours. I will see you then."

Matthew wandered around Ripon. He was happy to find out that it was market day. He enjoyed seeing the produce the countryside produced. He toured the small cathedral. He glanced in the shops. He found himself in front of the bookstore. He entered intending to find something to read on the way back to the front, but he ended up buying an illustrated copy of Peter Pan for Patricia. She was a little young now but maybe some day she would read the note he wrote on the inside cover and she would wonder who, Matthew, her third cousin, twice removed, was and why had he wished her all the best. He felt a tightness in his chest of regret that he would not get a chance to see her grow up. In his short time with her he had grown to love her. He went back to the dress shop.

Violet lunched at the same tea room each time she was in Ripon. The staff knew her and brought them a pot of tea.

"I always have an egg salad but I recommend you have the pikelets with strawberries. I am sure you will like them"

Matthew tried them and he liked them so much he had a second order.

Violet smiled at him. "I forget sometimes how young men eat." She looked at Matthew. "You seem pensive"

"I was wondering if you would help me with some shopping"

"I would be honoured to" Shopping for what? Violet thought. A present for Mary? For Patricia?

Surely not a ring? He would not have that kind of money on him.

After Matthew paid for lunch Violet took Matthew's arm and he escorted her to a childrens clothing shop. Once they were inside he pulled out a note out of his inside packet.

"I would like to buy a little girl a warm winter coat. These are her measurements" he gave Violet the note. "She is almost five"

Violet read the measurements. She had a lot of questions for Matthew. But first things first. "How much do you want to spend?" Mathew told her. "That is enough for a coat, accessories and an outfit beside."

"Whatever you can buy with it"

"What colours do you prefer?"

"I don't know. She has dark brown hair and a pale complexion, like Mary's, but dark blue eyes."

"Well we cannot go wrong with blue"

Violet huddled with the clerk and then they started picking things out. They ended up with a coat, knit hat, scarf, mittens, a jumper, a corduroy dress, tights and an undershirt.

They were on the way back to Downton when Violet's curiosity got the better of her. "Is she your daughter?"

"No" Matthew looked at Violet. She had a sceptical look. He sighed. "She was born on November 19,1913. I landed in France on January 12, 1915. You do the math."

"Then why?"

"She is my ward. Her name is Marie Claire. Her mother died when she was born. Her father was killed at Verdun in February 1916. She ended up with her paternal grandfather, her only living relative. He was a one legged veteran of the last time the French and Germans went at it, back in the 1870s. He owned a little wine bar in a small village close to where we were camped. The wine bar wasn't big enough or loud enough to attract any real soldier clientele but it was nice enough for a soldier who would rather sip a cup of coffee and read a book than carouse and get drunk. The bar was her creche. Long storey short, I kept going back, we got to know each other, to be friends and in a moment of weakness, I agreed to take care of her if something happened to her grandfather. His friend, an old notaire, drew up the necessary papers. Well her grandfather died in June and she has been staying with the notaire and his wife since then but that is only a short term solution. I am trying to work out a way to get her to Canada. My mother has already agreed to take care of her until I settle down.".

There was a long silence between them.

Violet broke it. "Patricia and now this Marie Claire" she paused, assessing him."You have your sisters back..."

He shrugged his shoulders. "One anyway"

"Have you told Mary?"

"No"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not going to" Matthew looked out the window.

"You must! You cannot keep something like that from her forever."

"It's not forever, it's just for a few days."

Violet gave him a sharp look. "What do you mean 'just a few days'?"

"In a few days I will be gone and ..."

"But you will be back ..."

"No. I will not be returning."

"But, but I thought you and Mary were doing so well together."

"So did I, so did I. But I have been disappointed."

"Did she turn you down?"

"No, I did not ask her. I do not doubt that if I asked her today she would accept.. No, my disappointment is that she does not love me."

"But, but she gives every indication that she..."

"That is the rub. She gives quite a performance but I fear that she is not sincere." He gave Violet a sad look. "I confess that I am a romantic. I want to love and I want to be loved"

"My son married Cora for her money and it worked out for the best"

"The exception that proves the rule. And if it is the precedent you should be telling Mary to marry Sir Richard"

:I cannot stand the man" Violet gave Matthew a sharp glance. "That's the rub is it not. You think Mary is attracted to Sir Richard."

"He has a lot I don't have"

"Just money"

"A lot of money. ...I asked her about him and she would not answer, I think the only thing holding her back from him is his attitude towards Patricia"

"Goodness, did he abuse my great granddaughter last night?"

"No, he was just rather cold and hardhearted when answering a question about how he would raise her." Matthew sighed. "In any event there is something you haven't said and I don't think that you can say it."

"And what is that?"

"That Mary loves me"

It was true Violet could not say that. "Well cannot you fight for her love? Convince her to love you?"

"I won't fight Sir Richard or anyone else for that matter for her. I don't want a prize, I want a partner. And I won't try to talk her into loving me. Sir Richard or someone else could as easily talk her out of loving me. I want her to love me and I want her to know she loves me. As things stand I wouldn't believe it even if she said she loved me."

There was another long pause.

"How are you going to break it off with her?"

"There is nothing to break off. I will apply my rustic charm until I leave and then I will never see her again. There is no need for any confrontation."

"Rustic charm?" Violet squinted at Matthew. "You overheard her talking to me and Cora."

"I did. I heard her say she likes me as a friend, you know what that means when a woman says that to a man"

"So there is nothing further to be said in Mary's favour."

"Look,I also heard her say she did not love me"

"'Yet', unspoken maybe but she was really saying she did not love you yet. It has only been a few days, give her time to get to know you"

"Nice try but I also heard her say she felt no passion for me"

"Whose fault is that? Have you shown her any passion?"

"I have been entirely honourable in my attentions to her"

"Well maybe that's the problem."

"Be it as it may there will be no more problem in a few days"

"You will have to see her again sooner or later, when you inherit."

"No. I will be in Canada. By that time, and I hope it's a long way away, with any luck Mary will have broken the entail. And as for the title, well when the letter arrives, as arrive it must, I will read it, shake my head ruefully, put the letter away and never think of it again. Cowboys don't have much truck with lords."

Matthew turned away from Violet and leaned his head against the side window.

They rode along in silence until the car stopped at the Dower House. Violet noticed Matthew was asleep. She touched his arm.

"Matthew wake up."

He startled. He looked at her. "Cousin Violet, I am sorry for falling asleep like that. I'm poor company for you."

"Nonsense. Come inside. I want to discuss something with you."

Once they were in Violet's drawing room Violet asked Matthew to pour her a whisky and water. He raised his eyebrows at her.

She waved her hand at him. "What they at the Great House do not know will not hurt them"

He handed her drink to her and sat down. She tasted it, made a face and handed it back to him.

"When you are my age you can hold your whisky but not your water. Now pour me another drink, only reverse the proportions this time."

After Violet was satisfied with her drink she looked at him.

"You love Mary"

"Yes"

"You would propose to Mary if you thought she loved you"

"Yes"

"You think Mary does not love you"

"By her own admission"

"Mary has always play acted. She would pick a role and act it out, sometimes stubbornly so. Look at how long she was in mourning. Before you came, that is we knew you would be coming, but before we knew when you would come, I had a talk with Mary and I advised her, that because of her situation, what with having Patricia but no money, to marry you no matter what. I may have advised her to do so even if you were an orangutan. I believe that when you overheard her tell me that she would marry you but she did not love you she was playing a role. A role that I had cast her in. She was telling me what she expected me to want to hear from her. I do not believe that was what she really thought. I believe she does love you"

"That is all very well but I require something more concrete."

"Will you let me produce it?"

"And how will you do that?"

"I do not know yet but will you let me try?"

"Yes"

"Will you cooperate with me?"

"Yes"

"Good, there is one thing I want you to do no matter what"

"And that is?"

"Show her some passion. Kiss her. Damn propriety. Remember audacity, always audacity"

Matthew started at that. Audacity. That was the plan he and Bert had agreed on.

"OK, if the opportunity arises I will seize it."

"Excellent. And you had better let her know about Marie Claire"

"Tonight ask me a questions about my obligations."


	17. Chapter 17

September 5, 1918

Downton Abbey

"Matthew, do you have any obligations?"

"Yes, to my mother"

There were nods around the table, it was only to be expected.

"And I have a ward, a young girl"

Only Violet and Sybil did not stare slack jawed at Matthew.

Matthew told them the history of Marie Claire. The whole time he watched Mary. When she first realized what he was saying her eyes widened and it looked like she said a silent 'oh' then she slipped on her porcelain mask. From then on she displayed no more emotion about what he said than if he had been telling them about a flight of ducks he had seen.

No questions were asked of Matthew although he could see questions in their faces. Well he may as well give them something else to think about..

"I have a problem. When the war is over I have to get Marie Claire to North America. My mother can pick her up anywhere on the eastern seaboard. She will not be able to go back with me on the troop ship. I could smuggle her on the troop ship but I would risk losing custody of her if I were to be found out. If any of you have any ideas on how she can get across the Atlantic I would appreciate hearing them." He thought his best chance would be with Sybil and Tom fleeing west from her father's wrath but maybe someone would come up with something better. "Now if you will excuse me I am rather tired and I think I will retire early. Good night your Lordship, Ladies" Matthew nodded and left the room.

Robert broke the silence that followed. "I do not see that this changes anything, Matthew has a daughter..."

"She is his ward" objected Sybil.

"A technicality. It is clear from what he says that he loves her like a daughter. I imagine that at some point he will adopt her. The Estate can support another daughter. A son would have posed a problem" He could see the ladies were puzzled. "For the entail I mean"

Mary stood up "That damn entail is all you can think about!" She threw her napkin on the table and stalked out of the room.

Robert looked at Cora. "What?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I will take Marie Claire"

They all turned to look at Violet.

"I have always had a desire to see Canada."

A desire which had never before been expressed to any of them.

"I will take Marie Claire"

They all turned to look at Cora.

"You know that I would like to see my family in New York as soon as the war is over"

Tom and I will take Marie Claire Sybil thought. When we run away.

I will take her. Sir Anthony and I can take her on our honeymoon Edith thought.

So now I have another daughter Mary thought as she stomped up the stairs.

With each step up she got madder so that by the time she reached the next floor there was no question that she was going to have it out with Matthew. She did not bother to knock on his door, she just stormed in. Matthew was already naked from the waist up.

"When were you going to tell me you had a daughter?"

"She's my ward."

"A technicality!"

"I answered honestly as soon as the question was asked."

"You could have volunteered the information!"

"Like you volunteered what a great actress you are?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Matthew didn't answer. She was so beautiful. She was flushed and she was panting. She was glaring at him. She was .. she was passionate. Audacity, always audacity. He walked up to her. He reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek. He tilted her head. He leaned down and kissed her. There was the briefest of hesitations and then she responded. Her hands went up around his neck. He reached around her and pushed the door to his bedroom shut...

She felt like purring. She had never felt this good before. Certainly never with ... it seemed like an entirely different act altogether. She stretched beside him. She reached up and played with his hair. She had hours before she had to sneak back to her own bed.

"This was a mistake" he smiled at her.

"It is a fine time to tell me now, after the deed is done" she smiled back at him.

"No, it's not that. I think I've busted something loose down there."

"What?" Mary threw back the blankets. Matthew's dressing had come loose but at least there was no blood.

Mary leapt out of bed. She started putting on her clothes. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Go find Sybil and have her bring a dressing up here. Don't act all furtive, you'll make people wonder. Just say that I found you and asked you to get Sybil because I had a problem with my dressing. All of which is true." Matthew looked at her. "On second thought go back to your room I'll ring for a footman and he can go get Sybil"

"No I will do it"

"Well then do something about your hair. You look pretty dishevelled and your dress doesn't look like you have it on right.. Not that I mind but the others may look askance at you."

As it turned out Mary went back to her room and rang for Anna. While Anna was getting Sybil she took her hair down and changed into a nightgown and a dressing robe She then went back to Matthew's room.

-0-

Sybil had a hard time restraining herself. "I will not say I told you so"

"Then do not" snapped Mary.

When she finished applying the new dressing Sybil said "The old dressing should have held to tomorrow morning, I cannot imagine why it came loose, especially since you had gone to bed. You must have had a bad dream. Or maybe a particularly good one."

"I really couldn't say" Matthew replied. Behind Sybil Mary was standing with her arms crossed, chewing on her lower lip.

Sybil started gathering up her first aid supplies. "In future be more careful how you ...dream" She winked at Matthew. As she was passing Mary she bumped Mary's hip with her own. "You too Sis". They could hear her laughing as she walked down the hall.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Mary closed Matthew's bedroom door and leaned with her back against it.

"What now?" Matthew stood by his bed.

"You do not have to worry about doing the right thing"

"I always worry about doing the right thing, it is part of my rustic charm."

"You can only go so far on charm"

"Have I gone far enough?"

"I cannot say"

"I would like to ask you to marry me"

"Because of that" she waved at the bed.

"Notwithstanding that, all that did was confirm the passion"

"The passion?"

"That's what we call it in Canada, may be you call it something else in England" he squinted at her "Or maybe what I felt was passion and you were just acting?"

"Acting?" she worked it out "You have been talking to Grannie. Did she put you up to this?"

"No, she suggested I kiss you"

"When she asks, and she will ask, what will you tell her?"

"That I kissed you" there, there, there and there Matthew smiled at the recollection. Mary crossed her arms over her chest. "Come here"

"What?"

"Come here" Mary made no motion to come to him so he walked up to her, took her by the hand, and lead her to the bed. He took her dressing gown off of her and threw it on the end of the bed.. He pulled back the blankets. "Get in" She got in "Slide over" She slid over and he got in beside her. He rolled on his left side to face her. "Now where were we?"

She ticked off the points on her fingers "You said you would like to ask me to marry you, but you did not; you insinuated that I did not know what passion was; and you also insinuated I was acting"

"Well let's start with the last two first. I could not tell whether you were acting. To me you were in the throes of passion. You told your grandmother you were a very good actress. Were you acting just now?"

"No"

Matthew kissed her. "Do you know what passion is?"

"Yes, now I do"

"Is there passion between us?"

"Yes"

Mathew kissed her again. He did not say anything..

"Do not fall asleep. You are not finished."

"You are insatiable"

"Not that. You said you would like to ask me to marry you. It sounds like that there was a silent 'but' at the end of that sentence. But what?"

"But..." Matthew turned so he was laying on his back.

Mary moved so her head was on his chest. "But ..." she prompted.

"But you do not love me"

"Grannie told you that?"

"She said you did not love me yet"

There was a long pause. Mary turned away so Matthew could not see her face.

"She was correct" Mary could feel Matthew's chest tighten under her. "Let me explain. A week ago I was locked in a dark room. I had been there a long time. I had locked myself in there and thrown away the key. I was hurting myself. I was hurting Patricia being there. But I could not help myself. Then you came along. You were not gentle and patient like my parents have been, waiting for me to let myself out. You just kicked in the door. And I came out into the bright sunshine. The brightness has blinded me. It has only been a week and I still have not recovered all my sight. Until I can see clearly I do not want to say anything which may not turn out to be true."

Matthew did not say anything. He did start stroking Mary's hair.

Mary continued. "I am not rejecting you. I am not saying you are just a friend. You are more than that to me. When I do recover all my sight I want you to be there. I want to really see you. Then I will be able to speak the truth"

Mary quit talking, Matthew did not start. They lay there for a long time like that.

After a time Matthew stopped stroking Mary's hair. She could feel his breathing become slow and even. She slipped out from underneath his arm and got out of the bed. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead and then she left for her own bedroom.

Matthew opened his eyes and stared at the closed bedroom door.


	18. Chapter 18

September 6, 1918

Downton Abbey

Mary was waiting for Matthew when he came down stairs. She gave him a tentative smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Very refreshed thank you" he gave her a reassuring smile. "How are you?"

On the way to the hospital Mary and Sybil peppered Matthews with questions about Marie Claire. He felt he gave a good account of his ward. Marie Claire was intelligent, healthy, beautiful and somewhat bilingual. He did not mention that Marie Claire was also somewhat strong willed. They could find that out for themselves.

At the hospital Matthew and Mary waited for Sybil to tease them but she did not, all she did was smile a lot which was more irritating.

On the walk back from the hospital Matthew and Mary did not talk about the elephant which was walking with them. Each would have talked of it, if the other brought it up, but neither of them did, so they did not.

They talked of the weather, Mary loving the autumn, Matthew not looking forward to winter; fox hunting, she loved it, he could not see the point; cooking, he could, she couldn't; books, her James, him Kipling; they did not talk of the elephant.

Conversation was easier once they had collected Patricia. Patricia demanded their concentration.

Piggy back.

Paddy cake.

Got your nose.

Count your toes.

Can't find me.

You're a bumblebee.

I'm going to get you.

And mama too.

Patricia giggled. Mary giggled. Truth be told, Matthew giggled.

By lunch time everyone was warm, sweaty and ready to eat. Mary had a surprise for them.

"Sausage rolls?" Matthew looked at them with wonder.

"You should have seen Mrs. Patmore's face when I asked for them" Mary laughed.

"Mustard too. Excellent" Matthew was rooting through the picnic basket. "And gingerbread men for dessert. And what's this – a bottle of lemonade and one of ginger beer but no glasses."

"Carson almost did not let me take the basket without glasses, he did not think it proper."

"Speaking of proper, is there any chocolate?"

"No, that is for later"

"Later?" Matthew leered at Mary.

"Much later" she reached across and put her finger on his lips. He kissed it.

After a joyful and bountiful repast, for Mrs. Patmore had also packed lots of what she considered to be proper picnic provender, Patricia started yawning, and she was soon followed by Matthew.

"Sweetie, before you take a nap, your mother will have to change your nappie"

"Me?"

"Your turn, as you will recall I changed her the last picnic."

Mary stuck her tongue out at Matthew but she went ahead and changed Patricia.

Matthew laid down on the picnic blanket.

"Roll over on your left side" Mary laid Patricia down by Matthew and gave her a bottle.

In a low soft voice Matthew started singing to Patricia.

"I ride an Old Pa int, I lead an old Dan

I'm going to Montan' to throw the hoolihan

They feed in the coulee, they water in the draw

Their tails are all matted, their backs are all raw

Whoppee ty i oh Get along little dogies

Your misfortune is none of my own

Old Matt Crawley had a daughter or two

He lost them both to boys in blue

His wife thinks that she's always right

He keeps on singing from morning to night

Whoppee ty i oh Get along little dogies

Your misfortune is none of my own

Patrica fell asleep first followed by Matthew. Mary sat and watched them. Her perfect little girl nestled beside her ... her what? Her perfect husband? Her daughter's perfect father? Her perfect friend? ...Her perfect lover? He was perfect. Here in Downton. What would he be like in Society? In London? Oh he was intelligent, confident, charming – he would probably excel, but still she would like to see for herself. And what of money? Was he a spendthrift? Did he gamble? Was he extravagant? Never again she had vowed; she would not be poor. She knew her father would be happy to pay his heir a generous allowance. But what would he do with it? She wanted to see, she had to know. For her sake, and for Patricia's. She sighed and then laid down beside them.

Patricia woke up first. Wake up Mama. Wake up Papa. Time to play.

Matthew opened his eyes. Mary's face was not six inches away. As he was watching she opened her eyes. They laid like that for a long time gazing at each other, the squirming baby between them. At the same moment they both leaned forward and kissed.

-0-

Back at the Great House Matthew and Mary split up. After dropping off Patricia with Beth in the nursery Mary had Anna draw a bath for her. She needed to do some thinking and there was nothing like a nice warm soak to facilitate that.

Matthew went to his room to write to his mother.

While he was writing there was a knock on the door. Matthew opened it thinking it would be Mary.

It was Carson. "Captain Crawley this has just come for you" Carson extended a silver tray on which there was a telegram envelope.

Matthew took the envelope "Thank you Carson" Carson nodded and left the room and closed the door behind him

He opened the envelope and read the telegram. He blew out his breath. He opened the door. "Carson!" he called. The butler turned around and came back.

"Sir?"

"When is the next train?"

Carson looked at his pocket watch. "In 25 minutes"

"Can you have Branson take me to the station?"

"He is with Lord Grantham but Lady Edith is here"

"Could you ask her to have the car at the front door in 5 minutes?"

"Yes sir"

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me I have to pack"

-0-

Mary came down the stairs to dinner. She scanned the group waiting for her at the bottom. They seemed glum. Matthew was not with them. She had expected him in the nursery when Patricia had her dinner, when he had not appeared she had assumed he had fallen asleep. Has something happened to him?

Robert met her. "Matthew is gone"

"Gone?"

"He has been recalled to duty"

Robert handed her a telegram. She read:

'MAJ M CRAWLEY

PROMOTION CONFIRMED LEAVE CANCELLED REPORT UNIT SOONEST

COL JF MACLEOD'

"I drove him to the station. He wanted to say goodbye to you but you were in your bath" said Edith "He wrote this for you in the auto" Edith handed Mary a piece of paper torn from a small pocket notebook. "He said he would write a proper letter when he had time"

Mary looked at the note. It was written in pencil, shaky because of the ride she supposed.

'Mary:

King George commands and I obey.

I left a book in my room for Patricia.

Give her my love and if she doesn't need it all keep some for yourself.

I hope you see what you are looking for.

Matthew'

Mary folded up the telegram and the note. She did not say anything, She turned around and went back up the stairs.

Cora and Carson found Mary in her bedroom laying on her bed. Carson had a tray with some dinner for her.

Cora sat on the bed. She rubbed Mary's back. "He will be back. In the meantime please do not fall back into that black mood. Try to eat something."

"I should have told him I loved him"

"Do you love him?"

"I think perhaps I do"

"There will a another chance to tell him. Now your father wants to know how you are going to vote"

"Vote?"

"On whether to ask Matthew back"

"Yes, of course"

"Then it is unanimous" Cora patted Mary's hand. "Now get some rest. It will be a bright new day tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

October 16, 1918

London

"I do not understand her. I have presented myself at every opportunity in the best possible light and the only response I receive is cool civility."

"Perhaps you are not her type."

"Yet"

"Then keep trying, do not whine to me about your lack of success"

"I need your help"

"In what way?"

"I need to know her price"

"Her bride price?"

"If you want to call it that"

"What don't you ask her? How much money do you want to marry me?"

He stared at her. "Very funny. You know what I mean"

It was her turn to stare at him. "It is not a simple mercantile transaction. There are other factors involved."

"Such as?"

"Her cousin for one"

"Her cousin? I thought she was finally done mourning him"

"Not him, the live cousin."

"The Canadian?"

"You did meet him?"

"Yes."

"And what did you think of him?

"He is young, good looking I suppose, I take it he was recovering from a wound, he went to bed early; he did not say a lot"

"Let me guess, you did all the talking"

"You know I am in the business of propounding the news"

"And your views"

He shrugged "All news is somone's views"

"So what was your assessment of him?"

"Typically Canadian. Modest, polite, affable enough. You don't think..." he looked at her with scepticism. "He was only there a week"

"I have not met him yet so I cannot say for sure but I think there is something more to him than mere modesty, politeness and affability. The very day he arrived at Downton Mary broke her mourning. It cannot be coincidence, something must have happened between them. Mother says she cannot remember Mary being so happy"

"So he is my competition"

"It seems so"

He seemed pensive.

She took pity on him. "Come now, he was gone back to the war, you have the whole field open before you. Take advantage of the situation. Show Mary what her life would be like if she married you instead of him"

"I should not be telling you this but the war will be over in a matter of weeks, not months The Germans are falling apart."

"Better for you." He gave her a puzzled look. "He is a Canadian in the Canadian Army. When the war is over the Canadian Army will go home. To Canada."

He smiled at that. "Absence will not make her heart grow fonder."

"Not if you are there to distract her. When he is safely on his troop ship sailing west I will invite her to visit me here and you can take the opportunity to show her the London to which only the rich and powerful are privy."

He stood up. "Lady Rosamund it is always a pleasure"

"Sir Richard, the pleasure is all mine."

November 25, 1918

Downton

"So how was your tour of Haxby?"

"Very interesting, Sir Richard has done an excellent job in renovating the old house."

"In the most gauche manner possible I imagine"

"Not at all, I understand that he retained the services of one of the best decorators in London. The result is quite exquisite."

"Was Mary impressed?

"She was, shall we say, quite neutral in her comments"

"She did nothing to encourage him then?"

"On the contrary. It was quite amusing to watch him try to sidle up to her while she tried to always have me or one of her sisters between her and him."

"You all went?"

"Yes, that was the only way Mary would agree to go. And until she agreed to go he was going to keep pestering her"

"So our cowboy still has her favour"

"Yes, if the volume of mail is any indication. She writes him every day and if she doesn't get a letter from him every day she mopes. And you know he isn't really a cowboy"

"He will always be a cowboy to me. Has she picked a date?"

"She thinks New Year's Eve would work best"

"Well it should make it easy for him to remember his anniversary. Has she arranged for the licence and the reading of the banns?"

"The licence was not a problem. Travis wants to see Matthew before he will read the banns"

"I will speak to that jumped up cleric. Periodically he needs to be reminded of his place"

"You know it would be a shame if after all this Matthew did not propose to Mary"

"We both know that is not an option. Besides he wrote to ask me to get her ring size"

"How did you accomplish that?"

"I had her try on different rings from my box. I told her I was determining which granddaughter got which ring. The one which fit was a Victorian monstrosity of my mother-in-law's. I can imagine she is dreading the day I give it to her and expect her to wear it. After that I took the ring into a jeweller in Ripon and had him size it."

"So that is Mary taken care of. Edith's should be a more traditional wedding."

"Has Sir Anthony proposed?"

"No but it is anticipated he will at Christmas"

"Good, the sooner the better. We do not want the groom to die of old age before the wedding"

"Now now"

"Oh do not mind me. He will make Edith an excellent first husband"

"Which brings us to our problem child"

"Yes, what to do, what to do"

"I wish Branson had been Norwegian."

"Yes, things would be much simpler if we only had to deal with the class difference. We can raise Branson up but we cannot make him not Irish and I fear that my son's general antipathy towards Ireland

will aggravate an already bad situation."

"In a choice between Robert and Sybil he will expect us to choose him"

"Then he may be surprised"

"How so?"

"You agree that Sybil will not back down"

"Never. There is a surprising amount of steel in that sweet girl"

"And Robert will exhibit his volcanic Crawley temper and say many regretful things."

"Yes, I hope we all survive."

"After the eruption of Mount Crawley has subsided it may be possible to make him see reason"

"Yes, but he would have to be brought to realize the extent of the devastation he had wrought and be made to know that our way is the only way out. Who is going to able to do that? We can't"

"No, it cannot be us; coming from either of us he would just reject it as nagging. No it must come from someone whose favour he seeks."

"And pray tell, who is this paragon who will bell the cat?"

"His son"


	20. Chapter 20

December 23, 1918

Downton

Mary chewed her thumbnail. She looked around the bedroom. It was the bedroom next to the nursery into which she and her sisters had moved when they had in succession graduated from the nursery. Was it right? Was it ready for Marie Claire?

Cora and Mrs. Hughes stood behind her waiting for her approval. The room had been scrubbed top to bottom; the furniture rearranged three times; four sets of linens considered before a fifth set was accepted. A carefully considered selection of books and toys had been distributed throughout. She scanned the room. Had she forgotten anything? Was it ready for Marie Claire?

Mary smiled at her mother and Mrs. Hughes. "Excellent" They smiled with relief. Mary had been driving the staff and her family hard. And herself harder. All to get the house, and this room in particular, ready for Marie Claire.

Marie Clare. A five year old French girl. Mary knew that Marie Claire was her judge and jury. Win the daughter and the father was sure to follow. Lose the little empress and be fed to the lions, or Sir Richard Carlisle, as the case may be. Mary chewed her lip. Was she ready for Marie Claire?

"Mary you must have some lunch and then take a little rest " Cora said. "You have plenty of time before the train comes"

Lunch? Mary looked at Mrs. Hughes. "You have the tea arranged? The sandwiches and the little cakes?" Matthew and Marie Claire would be famished after their trip.

"Yes your ladyship" Mrs, Hughes. The menu had been gone over, revised, amended and changed until Mrs. Patmore was close to rebellion. It was ready for Marie Claire..

Mary wrung her hands, What did Marie Claire like to eat? Should she change the menu?

Her mother took hold of her elbow and lead her from the bedroom.

-0-

Mary could hear the train coming. She looked at her reflection in the station window. She was pleased with what she saw. She was ready. If Matthew wanted to walk back to the Great House she was dressed for it. If he wanted to ride she had the auto. If he wanted to pick her up and twirl her around she was ready for that. She was ready.

The train slowed to a screeching stop. The steam hissed and swirled in the cold. Mary was trying to watch the exits from every car. She did not want to miss them.

"Mary! Have you come to meet us?"

Mary turned to the sound. Her Aunt Rosamund was alighting from the first class car, Sir Richard right behind her.

"Aunt Rosamund, Sir Richard" he nodded at her "We did not expect you until later this afternoon..."

"Sir Richard got away early, but then he is the boss after all" He gave her a self satisfied smile. Rosamund started to tell a long convoluted story about the trip.

Mary started to fidget. "Actually I was here to pick up ..." She tried to peer around them.

Rosamund noticed. "We will not keep you. Sir Richard has his auto waiting for us. We will see you at dinner." Sir Richard tipped his hat at her and they left.

Mary looked around the platform. People were milling around, leaving the platform, getting on the train. The conductor blew his whistle, the doors slammed shut and the train pulled out of the station. There was no one left on the platform. She ducked her head inside the station. There was no one there other than the station agent.

"Excuse me, did you see a soldier and a small girl get off the train?"

"Yes your Ladyship, they left with your chauffeur."

"Thank you"

Mary knew it would be most unladylike to run but she moved as fast as she dared. Branson was standing beside the back door of the auto. He saw her coming and he opened the door for her. She ducked her head in. They were not inside. She stood up.

"Where are they?"

"They left their luggage with me and then they walked into the village"

Mary looked down the street. She could not see them. "Drive slowly through the village. Stop if you see them." She got in the auto.

They made it all the way to the mill pond at the other end of the village without seeing Matthew or Marie Claire. They must be in one of the shops.

"Wait here" Mary got out of the auto and started walking back into the village.

She saw them come out of the bakery, Matthew in his uniform and a beautiful little dark haired girl in a blue outfit. The little girl was nibbling on a gingerbread man.

Matthew saw Mary. She stopped. They stared at each other. Neither smiled. The little girl started to edge behind Matthew.

Matthew bent down and said something to the girl. She gave him the gingerbread man She brushed the crumbs off the front of her coat. They walked towards Mary and stopped about five feet away.

"Lady Mary Crawley may I present Marie Claire Crawley."

Mary smiled at her. "I am pleased to meet you Marie Claire"

Marie Claire curtsied to Mary "How do you your Ladyship"

"I am fine thank you. Welcome to Downton"

Mary bent down and held out her hand. Marie Claire looked at Matthew. He nodded. She reached out for Mary's hand but then she held out both arms. Mary hugged her.

Mary smiled at Matthew and he smiled and nodded at her..

Mary stood up and took one of Marie Claire's hands. Matthew took her other hand and the three of them walked to the auto.

Matthew looked at Mary. "How are you Mary?"

"I am glad to see you"

"Can you see all you wanted to see? "

"There is still one small thing I have to see before I can..."

"Small?" Matthew gave her a hurt look. "I've always thought of it as rather a big thing"

It took Mary three beats to react to his lecherous grin. "Do you think of nothing else.?"

"I have been thinking of you for the last three months" Matthew gave her a concerned look. "I ask again, how are you?"

"I am a little tired, but I am happier than I was yesterday" she smiled at him.

Matthew considered her as they walked, Marie Claire swinging their arms as they walked. Mary did look pale and there were faint bags under her eyes. But on the other hand she looked like she had gained a few pounds, He knew better than to ask if she had. "And how is Patricia?"

"You can ask her yourself, she is eagerly awaiting your arrival at the house"

Once they were in the auto Mary asked Marie Claire about her trip and the little girl talked non stop for the whole ride to the Great House. Five different train rides, a boat ride, staying at a hotel in London. Eating Fish and Chips. Shopping. A toy for Patrica. A pretty dress for her. All the beautiful rings. Mary looked at Matthew. He smiled at her. She would not tell Mary what they had bought for her. Sometimes she would ask Matthew a question in a rapid French completely incomprehensible to Mary who only had school girl French. Her English was excellent, although Mary had to smile to herself, she spoke it with a Canadian accent.

There was a welcoming committee in the hall to meet them, or as Mary thought of it, the heir and the rest. Matthew introduced Marie Claire to Robert and Cora and then Mary took her to meet the rest.. Marie Claire curtsied to everyone, or would have had not Mary stopped her before she curtsied to each of the servants.

"Crawley?" Robert asked.

Matthew tilted his head at him.

"Marie Claire Crawley?"

"Yes I adopted her as soon as the war ended, when I knew we had a future together"

"In six weeks?"

"The mills of the French legal system grind exceedingly fast if they are well greased "

Matthew looked for Patricia. Neither she nor her nurse were present. He caught Mary's eye. He mouthed "Patricia?" at her.

Mary came to him, Marie Claire in tow. "She must be up in the nursery. I will go get her"

"We'll go with you"

The three of them ascended the great staircase watched by her parents, Carson and Mrs. Hughes.

"Two little girls running around the house – it's going to be like the old days, eh Mr. Carson" smiled Mrs. Hughes.

Carson did not reply. He was lost in a reverie of twenty years ago. Except for her eye colour Marie Claire was Lady Mary. The same curiosity, the same alertness, the same intelligence, before that layer of reserve built up. He smiled back at Mrs. Hughes. "I certainly hope so"

As they were walking up the stairs Matthew asked "Was that Sir Richard you were speaking to at the train station?"

"Yes, he came up from London with my Aunt Rosamund"

"That was the lady he was with?"

"Yes. Why didn't you come speak to us"

"I didn't want want to interrupt anything"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "There was nothing to interrupt I was just greeting them"

"I didn't see her downstairs"

"They must have gone to Sir Richard's first, you will meet her at dinner tonight"

"And Sir Richard?"

"He is invited"

"I see"

She glared at him "He is a close neighbour"

"Quite right" Matthew did not say anything further, he could see Marie Claire was starting to feel the tension.

Patricia was facing away from the nursery door as Beth was dressing her.

Matthew knocked on the door. "Anyone home?"

Patricia whipped her head around. She saw Matthew and gave a squeal "Papa!". She held out her arms and Matthew picked her and swung her around. He looked at Mary. She shrugged.

"Beth, why don't you take a break for a few minutes"

"Yes your Ladyship" and Beth left them.

Matthew sat on a chair and sat Patricia on his lap. "Sweetie there is someone I would like you to meet."Patricia this is Marie Claire"

Marie Claire hugged Patricia and kissed her on both cheeks. The children grinned at each other. Marie Clair picked up a rattle and gave it to Patricia to play with.

Matthew let his breath out.

"What?" Mary asked.

"There's always a danger when you introduce a new critter to the herd" He grinned at her.  
>"Papa?"<p>

"I think my sisters have some explaining to do"

"Speaking of your sisters, how are they?"

"Fine. Edith has high expectations for Christmas, in the ring department, if you know what I mean." Mary gave Matthew a shy smile. "Speaking of rings, on the ride here Marie Claire mentioned seeing all the beautiful rings."

Matthew grinned at her. "I thought she maybe said she heard a lot of beautiful rings. There's a lot of bells in London you know... How's Sybil?"

"She is still nursing although father wants her to quit now that the hospital is not receiving any new casualties..." she reached out and touched his arm "How is your wound"

"All healed thank you. I'm all fit and ready for duty" he leered at her and she blushed. "How have Sybil's feelings towards the Irish Question progressed?"

"Not well I fear"

"Fear?"

"They are more and more blatant. Father is going to find out one of these days."

"And what will he do?"

"Fire Branson for sure."

"And what about Sybil?"

"It depends what she does. If she stays and acts contrite he will forgive her. If she goes with Branson..."

"What?"

"He will cut her off, she will no longer be part of the family."

"He'll cast her out?"

"Yes"

"I hope he doesn't, I will not tolerate it"

"What do you mean?" Mary did not like what he was implying.

"Later" he nodded his head at the little girls.

Mary showed Marie Claire her new room. The four of them played in the room until it was time for the girls' dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

December 23, 1918

Downton

The adults' dinner started out as a stilted affair and degenerated from there.

Now that Sir Richard knew Matthew was his rival he did not ignore him. He paid Matthew the compliment of not underestimating him. Rosamund did underestimate Matthew and did her protege no favours in doing so.

"I understand that we can ask you any questions and you have to answer them" she said to Matthew.

"No"

"No? I thought ..."

"The lists have closed. Only Cousin Violet and Cousin Sybil are in the game."

"So mother can ask you questions"

"Yes"

"Mother, ask Matthew if he has any vices"

Everyone glared at Rosamund, including Sir Richard; he did not need to have Mary think he was behind this.

Robert started to remonstrate with his sister but Matthew waved him off. Matthew raised his eyebrows at Violet.

"Do you have vices Matthew?"

"You will have to be more specific, one man's vice may be another man's virtue"

"Ask if he gambles" Rosamunds said in a stage whisper.

"Do you gamble?"

"I have gambled my life these past four years but I do not imagine that is what you mean. You are wondering if I gamble for money" Matthew said.

Violet nodded.

Matthew saw Mary's mouth tighten. "When I was young and stupid, a long time ago, I once lost ten dollars in a poker game; that was the last time I played poker. I still pay cribbage, in fact I am the best cribbage player in this hemisphere and I am willing to wager a penny a game to prove it." He saw Mary relax her face although she did not go so far as to smile. He noticed Carson give a small smile. Think you can beat me do you? It'll cost you to find out old man.

Rosamund was not finished. "Ask if he drinks"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Matthew do you drink?"

"Surely having a drink is not a vice, after all we all have wine before us"

"To excess" Rosamund hissed.

"Matthew do you drink to excess?"

"I hardly touch the stuff."

Rosamund pounced "Your wine glass is only one third full"

Matthew gave her a big smile "Carson!"

"Sir!"

"Before my first dinner here what instruction did I give you?"

"To never fill your glass more than one third full"

"And when you clear my place how much wine is left in the glass?"

"Slightly less than one third"

"Thank you" Matthew looked at Violet. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No"

"And Sybil, do you have any questions?"

She smiled at him and shook her head "No"

"Well that is too bad. We were just getting to the interesting vices, like pride, avarice and envy" Matthew was looking at Rosamund and Sir Richard as he said this. Sir Richard frowned in response, Rosamund did not even notice.

Mercifully Robert suggested that the gentlemen forgo their port, which he now he realized he had never seen Matthew drink, and join the ladies straight away. He thought that if Matthew and Sir Richard came into too close a contact it would be swords or pistols at dawn.

In the drawing room Sir Richard gravitated to Mary's side.

Matthew went and sat by Sybil.

"Shouldn't you be protecting your turf from the interloper?" Sybil smiled at him.

"She is either mine by now or she never will be"

Mary looked over and smiled at them.

"I must say there is certainly a difference between that Mary and the one of six months ago."

"The credit is all mine"

"Your modesty becomes you"

"Thank you, thank you very much. How have you been?"

"I am fine"

"Do you still have an interest in all things Gaelic?'

"Yes"

"How is the timetable going?"

"Tomorrow after lunch"

"Why then?"

"If it goes badly we can still catch the last train"

"You think it'll go that way?"

Sybil looked at her father who was speaking to Sir Anthony and Edith. "I am afraid so"

"Not if I can help it"

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever it takes" he looked at her "Don't worry there won't be any violence... unless Sir Richard gives me an excuse... and remember if it all goes wrong there still is Canada"

To break the tension Sybil said "You know you never told us about your music hall act."

"I really can't, not in this company."

"You can tell me, I'm a nurse, I have seen and heard it all"

Matthew shrugged "OK, you asked for it. With my back looking like it does, on the music hall circuit I am known as the human map and the punch line is" and he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Sybil laughed so hard she almost spilt her sherry. Everyone looked at them. Matthew effected a look of innocence. Violet narrowed her eyes and harrumphed.

"Look what you have done, now I am in trouble with Grannie."

"Me? You asked for it"

Mary came over. "Am I going to have to talk harshly to you?'

Matthew stood up and started to give her his hang dog look.

Mary stuck her finger in his chest "Do not start that again"

"Again?" Sybil asked. "Do tell"

"Mary can tell you. Excuse me I have to speak to Edith"

"Gentlemen, may I steal Edith away from you a moment?"

Robert and Sir Anthony paused in their discussion of barley futures and how the end of the war would affect them as Matthew steered Edith away to a quiet corner.

"Quick now, what were they talking about?"

Edith smiled "Was it so obvious that my eyes had glazed over?"

"No, you are becoming very practised in the art of being the adoring wife"

"I should hope so. If all goes well ..."

"Yes indeed. I would like to speak to in confidence about Sybil"

"Sybil?"

"Yes, you are aware of her attachment to .."

"Yes"

"What would your father do if he found out?"

"He would sack ..."

"What if Sybil stood by her man?"

"He ... he would cut her off."

"Whose side would you take?"

"Do I have to choose?"

"Yes"

Edith frowned. "I would have to take Sybil's"

"I hoped you would say that. This is what I would like you to do..."

The long day finally came to an end. Sir Anthony and Sir Richard departed for their respective estates. Violet and Rosamund were taken home to the Dower House.

"Do not stay up too late" Cora said as she and Robert headed up the stairs."Tomorrow is going to be hectic"

"I think I will check on Marie Claire to make sure she has settled OK" Matthew said "and then I will turn in myself".

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll check on Patricia" agreed Mary.

Edith and Sybil called it a day as well so they all went upstairs together.

Both little girls were sound asleep. Matthew and Mary stood looking down at Marie Claire. Matthew put his arm around Mary and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I bought a ring"

"I gathered as much"

"But..."

"But what?"

"I am waiting to hear from you"

"Hear what?"

"Three words"

Mary stepped away from Matthew and went out into the hall Matthew watched her walk away. She went around the corner. He followed her. By the time he got to the corner she was gone. He sighed and made his way to his bedroom.

When he got to his bedroom he found her sitting on his bed.

When she saw him she stood up. "I want to sleep in my own bed tonight" She started walking to the door.

Matthew stepped out of the doorway so she could pass. As she did she took his hand and pulled him along.

Once they were in her bedroom she went and sat on her bed. "Before we came upstairs I told Anna I would not need her tonight and... I told her to tell Bates you would not need him" she patted the bed beside her "Come sit down"

He did so. He said nothing.

She reached over and took his hand. "My husband spent all my money. He left Patricia and me in a very bad spot. I worry about money. That is the one thing I want to see ..." Tears started falling down her cheeks.

He hugged her. "I am not a spendthrift. I do not gamble. I do not carouse. I am pretty tight with my money. The most extravagant purchase I ever made in my life was a ring" she smiled at this "I owe no one. I worked my way through university. I have saved my wages. I own some land in Alberta. If it comes to that I have enough saved up to pay for passage for you and our daughters to Alberta and to take care of the three of you while I finish my articles and am admitted to the bar. There may be a few lean years living with my mother while I establish my law practice but I promise you I will take care of you. You and the girls will never want" he smiled at her "as long as you don't want too much" Mary leaned her head on his shoulder. " But I don't know how I can prove it to you, my bank papers are all with my mother. You are going to have to take a chance.,, and anyway, didn't you tell me the second time you were going to marry for love instead of for money?"

"I did and I will" she reached up and took his face in her hands "I love you" and she kissed him.

He slid off the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her. He took her hands in his. "Lady Mary Crawley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Hold it cowboy. Are you not forgetting something?"

"What?.. oh the ring..."

"No, not the ring although it would be nice. You made me make a declaration; I have yet to hear from you."

He gave her a great big grin. "Oh Mary, I love you. I have loved you since the first day."

"That is better. Now start over".

"Lady Mary Crawley, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Major Matthew Crawley I will" she pulled him up to her and they ended up in each others arms laying on the bed.

"Don't move, I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"To get the ring"

"No, not yet, give it to me tomorrow in front of everyone"

"You exhibitionist. If you want to do it in front of everyone why not wait until Christmas Day?"

"I want to be engaged before Edith"

"You minx"

"Meow"

"Purr, purr..."

-0-

"What did you mean "You will not tolerate it'?"

Mary was laying on her side with her head propped up by her arm.

"What? What are we talking about?"

"Sybil and Father"

"Oh. My mother says that you can tell a lot about someone by the way he treats cats. I imagine the same applies to daughters." he gave her a hard look "Speaking as someone with daughters I will not be part of a house that casts out its daughters."

"But what will people think ... a chauffeur after all"

"What will people think about a cowboy?"

"That is different, you are going to be the earl"

"Is it? I imagine after I've been earl for fifty years people will still be looking down on me. And you know what. I don't care and your father shouldn't care either."

"But it is different with you. You are an outsider. You did not go to school with these people, or serve in the army with them, or go to the same clubs as them."

"So what if I had? I still wouldn't give a fig for what their opinion was of me."

"It is easy for you to say that, it is not so black and white for Father"

"Throwing your daughter out into a cold December night is pretty black and white"

She gave him a worried look. "What will you do if he does?"

"If she goes we go. I won't abide putting pride and vanity over family"

"Leave Downton?"

"Yes, and you know you are going to have to leave Downton anyway"

Mary ignored that last. "But he will not throw her out" she did not sound confident.

"Your grandmother thinks he will"

"Grannie? When have you talked to her?"

"She has written to me in the last four months almost as much as you have."

"About what?"

"Many things."

"Including Sybil?"

"Yes. She has a plan."

"Well?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I am laying naked in bed with you and you are asking me if I can keep a secret?"

"OK, this is what she ..."

-0-

"I thought you said you were not a gambler."

"Five Queens is a pretty good hand."

"What would you do if you were Father?"

"I would probably rant and roar for a few minutes, then, when I had gotten it out of my system, I would sit the two of them down and try to figure out how to make the best of things. Branson strikes me as an intelligent fellow, I'm sure that he could make something of himself if he was given a hand up.".

"I hope for all our sakes Father does so" She kissed him. "What would you have done about the entail if you were Father?"

"And you were my daughter?"

"Yes"

"I would have taken a run at it; from what Murray tells me I wouldn't have succeeded, but I would have tried."

She did not say anything.

"Turn over" he told her.

"What?"

"Just turn over"

She rolled over. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Do not fall asleep"

"Don't worry, I always wake up an hour before dawn"

"I have never done this before"

"Spooned? You've never spooned?"

She could sense him shaking his head. Then she felt him kissing the nape of her neck.


	22. Chapter 22

December 24, 1918

Downton Abbey

Matthew opened his eyes. It was early. He looked at his wristwatch and then remembered that Mary had made him take it off. He tried to slide slowly out of the bed but as he moved she snuggled up to him.

"Sweetheart I have to go back to my room."

"Mmmm" Mary turned around and put her arm over him. "Lots of time, go to sleep" She buried her head in the pillow.

"Darling I can't get caught here. And we have a lot to do this morning"

"Hmm... Like what?"

"Set the date for the wedding, get a licence, buy wedding bands"

"All done" she molded herself to him.

Matthew pried her away from his chest so he could look into her face. "What do you mean?"

"New Year's Eve; I've got the licence; I've got the rings; I've even had the Bishop dispense with the reading of the banns." She smiled at him.

"All since last night?"

"All since you confirmed you were coming for Christmas"

"You presumed..."

"I knew" She kissed him. "Besides it is better to ask for forgiveness, than to ask for permission"

"So besides you, who knows about this wedding?"

"Pretty much everyone"

"I was going to ask your father for permission."

"You should still to do it, for the look of it."

"Well, there go my plans for the morning"

She nuzzled him. "Can't you think of anything?"

-0-

That morning Marie Claire made a concerted effort to look into every room on the Great House. She was assisted by a surprising number of allies who fed her and hid her from the searching Matthew and Mary.

She started off in the kitchen with Mrs. Patmore and Daisy who let her stir the porridge and then fed her some. She then headed up the back stairs all the way to the servants' level. By this time the alarum had been raised by Mary. When Matthew and Mary had tracked her to the kitchen and had been pointed to the back stairs she was already in the breakfast room sharing kedgeree with Robert. She did not care for it. Mary and Matthew by this time had split up. Matthew missed her by minutes. Robert told him Marie Claire had gone looking for Isis. But she had not. She had headed back upstairs. When Mary and Matthew meet on the grand staircase to compare notes she was already in bed with Cora sharing breakfast in bed. O'Brien squealed on her.

Mary rushed to her mother's bedroom to find only Cora sipping some tea.

"Looking for something dear?"

Mary scowled at her, looked around the room, checked in the dressing room and then left. She did not look under the bed where Marie Claire was chewing on her sleeve to keep from giggling. When she was sure Mary was gone she crawled out from underneath the bed. She took another piece of toast from Cora.

"Be careful. They will be watching the main stairs. When you go out, turn right, go all the way to the end of the hall and take the stairs there down to the main floor." Core ruffled Marie Clair's hair. "Run along"

As she watched her go Cora thought it was true, having grandchildren was more fun than having children.

Marie Claire made it back to the breakfast room but she was seen by Anna. When Mary and Matthew came charging in only Edith was there.

"Yes?"

This time Mary looked under the table. Marie Claire was not there, she was behind the curtains where they did not look. They left and she came out.

Edith stopped her from leaving the room. "I think they are watching both doors" she whispered. "Let me check" She did and they were. "I'll distract your papa and when I do you head back up to your room. Let them find you there."

Edith left the room, walked up the Matthew, grabbed his arm and turned him away from the door towards the Christmas Tree.

"Isn't it beautiful? I helped decorate it"

Matthew had to admit it was beautiful and while he was doing so Marie Claire slipped behind and snuck back back to the nursery. Which is where Matthew and Mary found her helping Beth feed Patricia. She admitted nothing.

Mary would not admit it, even to herself, but she had been as difficult a child as Marie Claire. She was now discovering that what goes around, comes around. She hugged Marie Claire.

"Do not scare Mama like that again"

Marie Claire gave them both a sweet smile.

-0-

Just before afternoon Matthew asked to speak to Robert in private.

"Sir, I do not know what is the proper protocol is in a situation such as the one I find myself in"

"Oh?" Robert had an idea what Matthew was driving at.

"With Mary being a widow I not sure if I should be asking for your permission but I feel that it is proper that I do.

"Permission? Matthew you have all the permission I can bestow" and he shook Matthew's hand. "although I am not sure that what she does is within my control anymore. You know she has already

obtained a special licence for the 31st?"

"Yes, she told me this morning?"

"You are going to find that Crawley women do whatever they want. All we can do as Crawley men is bear it with good grace." Robert gave Matthew the knowing smile of the old hand to the newbie. "Do you not have to get permission from your commanding officer?"

"I already have it" Matthew grinned at Robert "I obtained it in advance, just in case"

"Excellent, proper planning is the key to military success"

Properly dealing with the situation when your plan goes all to hell is the key to military success thought Matthew but he did not say anything; he did not want to upset his future father in law. He would get enough of that later.

When Matthew left the library he found Sir Anthony waiting to go in. He gave him a thumbs up.

Fifteen minutes later a beaming Robert was preparing to announce not one, but two sets of forthcoming nuptials.

Everyone was gathered in the drawing room. His mother, Cora, Mary and Matthew, Edith and Sir Anthony, even Rosamund and Sir Richard. Everyone except Sybil. Where was she? The joyful anticipation drained out of him.

Matthew left Mary talking to Cora and went and sat by Violet.

"Are all your pieces in place?"

"Yes, my general"

"Now we wait"

"This is always the worse time, waiting to go over the top. You have time to think what can go wrong, once the whistle blows there's no more time to think."

"We have thought of every possibility"

"Does he have a gun in this room?"

She put her hand to her mouth "I do not know"

"If he goes for one I'll tackle him"

Violet changed the subject "What do you do while you are waiting to attack"

"Go to the jakes, say a prayer, check my revolver; not necessarily in that order."

"You had better say the prayer, you do not have time for the rest" Violet was looking at the door.

Sybil was standing in the doorway. Beside her Branson was standing, dressed in a suit. They were holding hands.

It took a while for Robert to register this but register it he did.

Branson dropped Sybil's hand and walked up to Robert. Everyone was holding their breath.

"Sir I would like to speak to you in private" Branson said in a clear steady voice.

Everyone watched Robert. His face was way beyond thunder and lightening. It was volcanic.

"NO!" he roared. "You seduced my daughter!" He started to undo his belt.

Matthew stood up. A horsewhipping was not part of the plan. "There will be no laying on of hands" he said in his best parade ground voice.

Robert looked down and started doing up his belt But he continued his tirade. "You are fired! Get out of this house!" He pointed at the door. "Get out!" he yelled.

Carson started to move towards Branson. Matthew moved to block him. In a low voice that no one else could hear he told Carson "Back off or I'll knock you down"

Carson took only a second to assess the situation. He was taller and heavier. He was also older and fatter. And he did not like the cold look in Matthew's eyes. He gave a small nod and backed up.

"I love him!" Sybil screamed at Robert "If he goes I go!"

Robert turned to her. "Go then, you are no daughter of mine! And you will not get any settlement from me!"

"Keep your damn money!" Sybil took Branson's hand and they started walking towards the door.

"Get out!" Robert was screaming as he pointed at the door.

Matthew looked at Violet. She nodded. The ram's head had touched the gate. "Sybil, Tom!" Matthew called. They stopped. "Wait for us by the main door. Sir Anthony, could you have your driver take us to the train station?"

"Certainly" Sir Anthony answered. "Carson would please..."

Carson nodded and left the room.

Mary stood up. "I will go get the girls ready"

Robert whirled on her "Where are you going?"

Mary glared at him. "We have daughters. We will not stay in a house that casts out its daughters"

"Nor will I" Edith stood up. "Anthony do you have enough room at your house for all of us?"

"Yes, we will have to shake out some dust but I do believe we accommodate everyone"

"Get out! All of you get out!" Robert raged. "You ungrateful lot. You are all cut off."

They left. Robert was left panting in the middle of the room. He turned to Violet and Cora. "Do you believe that? After all I have done for them? Where is the loyalty?"

Where Robert was red with anger Cora was white with a cold rage. She went up to him and stuck her finger in his chest. "You have just destroyed this family. And do not talk about loyalty, I know all about Jane!" Cora turned to Violet. "Do you have room for me in the Dower House?"

"Yes I do" Violet stood up, she leaned on her cane. "come Sir Richard, Rosamund you are going to have to drive us home" She waved her cane at Robert. " I have never been so disappointed with you in my whole life. I thought I had raised you better than this. This is not the nineteenth century anymore"

They left. Robert was drained. He slumped in a chair. He could hear them bustling about in the hall, the whole household was in an uproar. Then there was silence. They had gone.

-0-

"Sir.?"

Robert looked at Carson.

"Can I get you some dinner, sir?"

Robert waved him away.

"Can I get you anything else Sir?"

"No. There is nothing you can do"

Carson left.

Robert sat there in the drawing room as the winter light failed.

When the room was dark Robert stood up. He walked to the side board He ran his fingers over the decanter's crystal stopper. He did not pull it.

He walked into the hall. He looked at the Christmas Tree. The gifts under the tree.

He knelt and shuffled through them. There were a lot of gifts for the little girls. His granddaughters. There would never be gifts for his grandsons.

He dropped his chin onto his chest. He wept.


	23. Chapter 23

December 25, 1918

Strallen FArm

"Major Crawley there is a telephone call for you"

Matthew got up from the breakfast table. He plunked Patricia onto Tom's lap. "Here mate, you have to learn sometime"

Matthew followed Sir Anthony's butler down the hall to the telephone.

"Matthew Crawley here"

"Violet Crawley"

"Yes my general"

"He is on his way over there to discuss terms. He should be there in twenty minutes."

"I see"

"You know what to do" and she rung off.

He went back to the breakfasters. "He is coming."

-0-

The Rolls stopped in front of Sir Anthony's house. No one got out.

Matthew came out of the house. He walked up to the auto, Robert got out. He looked as if he had not slept at all.

They did not shake hands. They stood there in the cold clear morning.

"I would like to apologize"

Matthew did not reply.

"I would like them to come back"

Still Matthew did not reply.

"They can have their settlements"

Matthew stared at Robert. He turned and started to walk back to the house. His hand was reaching out for the doorknob when he heard a faint 'please' behind him. He turned around.

"Please. I will do anything. I am so sorry"

Robert looked like he was going to crumple. Matthew went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We will all come for tea this afternoon. You will welcome us all with the spirit of the season. We will open our gifts and the little girls will entrance us all.

At some point Tom will ask to speak to you in private. You will give him permission to marry Sybil. You will discuss your practical concerns with him. You will promise to help them in any way you can. You will insist on the wedding being in Downton. They are going to live in Ireland, he has an offer of a journalist job in Dublin. You will promise to visit them there. You will smile a lot. You will call him Tom.

You will be happy for Edith and Mary as well.

I should tell you that Mary and the girls will be sailing for Canada next month. We are going to live there until I am admitted to the bar.

You will invite us all to stay for dinner. We will stay for the night as if we had never left. Tom doesn't mind staying in his old lodgings.

No one will say a thing about last night, including you, provided you do your part.

Because it is Christmas you are getting this one chance. It is your only chance. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes"

They shook hands.

Robert got in the car and left.

Matthew turned and looked at the house. He could see more than one set of curtains still moving.

-0-

"Welcome, welcome I am so happy you could come"

As they got out of Sir Anthony's auto Robert greeted them with the all the bonhomie of a man reprieved from the noose.

They could see Violet and Cora standing in the doorway with Rosamund and Sir Richard behind them.

Robert hugged Mary and Edith; shook hands with Matthew and Sir Anthony; kissed Patricia and Marie Claire.

Then the universe, or at least that part of it in the immediate vicinity, held its breath.

Sybil and Tom stood by the auto holding hands.

Robert held his arms out to Sybil. She was tentative but then she allowed herself to be hugged. Robert whispered something in her ear and she whispered something back to him.

They separated and then Robert held his hand to Tom. "Welcome to the Crawley family Tom"

Tom took his hand and they shook.

Robert turned to the door. "Let us get inside, this cold air is making an old man's eyes water."

He was standing between Sybil and Tom and he gestured that they should go together in front of him.

-0-

Tea passed without incident. Robert and Tom only spoke when spoken to. The rest chatted as if nothing at all had happened.

The first hurdle came with the opening of the gifts.

Marie Claire of course cleaned up. She was particularly taken with the doll given to her by her Mama and Papa. Patricia was too young to understand the exact import of the occasion but she picked up on Marie Claire's joy and squealed with excitement..

Then came the distribution of gifts to the adults.

Cora went first. "Robert and I have gifts for each of our prospective sons in law."

She gave a small box to Robert who handed it to Matthew. There was another box for Sir Anthony. Then Cora gave Robert a third box. There was a hint of a pause and then he gave the box to Tom.

Matthew opened his box. Inside was a beautiful Rolex watch. He looked up and could see Sir Anthony and Tom also had received the same. Sybil and Tom were looking at the back of Tom's watch and so he turned his over.

He showed what he read there to Mary

'For Matthew & Mary

1919

Love Robert & Cora'

Matthew looked at Cora. She smiled at him. He looked at Violet. She nodded to him. They hadn't just purchased these watches. That engraving took time. How long had they been planning this? Inside Matthew shivered. Whatever he did with his life he must never get on the wrong side of these women.

The most unusual gift of the night was Mary's to Matthew.

It was a small thin rectangular package. As soon as she handed it to Matthew and and he felt the uniform gird of squares underneath the paper he knew what it was. He grinned at her.

"Should I open it now or should I save it for later?"

"Later, much later"

"What happened to the other one?"

"I ate it. Every time I missed you I ate a square. And before I knew it it was all gone"

"You know my gift to you pales in comparison"

"Speaking of which, where is it?"

"Marie Claire it is time"

Marie Claire ran over to Edith and whispered to her. Edith got up and the two of them went over to the Christmas Tree. Edith reached up and picked a small box out from amongst the branches. She gave it to Marie Claire.

Marie Claire walked up to Mary, curtsied and handed her the box. Mary thanked her.

"Should I open it now or should I save it for later?"

"Your call"

Mary chose to open it and Matthew found her squeal of appreciation most gratifying.

The second hurdle was dinner. Or more properly, dressing for dinner.

As Matthew was putting on his regimentals, which were much were much better fitting this time round, majors having first call, he was sorry he had not insisted that they dine en famille. Tom was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

He need not have worried. Tom was attired in a beautifully tailored set of formal wear. The ladies had struck again.

After dinner, when the gentlemen had rejoined the ladies, Matthew sought out Violet.

"My general I must know, why did you do it?"

"I should think it is obvious. I do not have so many granddaughters, nor does Cora have so many daughters, that we can afford to throw one away."

"When did you know about Sybil and Tom?"

"For some time now. In hindsight it was obvious. A beautiful, warm, vibrant, well bred young woman of good fortune had no suitors. It could not be"

"Mary said that was because she was a nurse."

"Please. Would that have stopped you and any of those young wounded heroes to whom she ministered?. Of course not. And she was not corresponding with any lover. It had to be someone local. By a process of elimination we arrived at Tom. Once we knew how serious it was, and knowing her character, we decided to make the best of it."

"Why did you choose me to be your terrible swift sword?"

Violet looked at him. "Robert would only accept it from one person... his son"

"What if he had not agreed to your terms this morning?"

She gave Matthew a very cold look. "There would be a new Earl tomorrow"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: My apologies for posting the same chapter twice. Thanks to Sara for pointing this out. This is the correct Chapter 24. It is the penultimate chapter.

December 31, 1918

Downton Abbey

"I still do not understand what he has which I don't" Sir Richard was watching the newlyweds dance.

"You mean besides youth, virility and good looks?" Rosamund smiled at him "Plus he's brave, charming and little children love him. And he's a cowboy to boot. Hard to beat that with money and power."

"But I cannot help but think that he cheated in some way. I was being the proper gentleman waiting for her to end her mourning and he came along and ended it for her. He got an unfair head start. Then he went and married her before he was repatriated to Canada."

"All's fair, Richard, all's fair"

The dance ended and Matthew sat Mary down. He then went and sat beside Violet.

"You are looking quite pleased with yourself my general"

"I love it when a plan comes together"

"And quite a plan it was although it was quite hard on Cousin Robert"

They both looked across the room at Robert. He was sitting beside Cora. He still had a greyish tinge.

"He had to look into the abyss before he would come around."

"You didn't just have him look into the abyss; you dangled him by his heels into it"

"It had to be done to preserve the family." She changed the subject, she did not want to dwell on the gamble she had taken. "It is a good thing that Mary and the girls are going to Canada before she starts to show"

Matthew had a speech all prepared defending his and Mary's decision to move to Canada and he was winding up to deliver it when the import of Violet's last word hit him. All he could do was stare at her.

She nodded at him. She reached over and patted him on his knee. "When I told you to show a little passion that is not quite what I meant. Although it got the job done. You need not worry I do not think anyone else knows, although I think Cora might suspect"

Matthew stood up. "Excuse me"

Mary was talking to Sybil and Tom.

"Do you mind if I steal Mary away for this next dance?"

Matthew lead Mary onto the dance floor for the next waltz.

"I was just speaking to your grandmother"

"Yes?" Mary could see Grannie grinning at them.

"She said it was good I was taking you to Canada so soon"

"Oh?"

"Before you started to show"

Mary could feel herself starting to blush "I ... I was going to..."

"When?" Matthew's voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Ah .. tonight I was going to show you, it is showing a little, if you know what to look for" she tensed waiting for a blast.

It did not come. Instead Matthew pulled her closer to him. He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much. Now let's go upstairs, I want to see"

"But.."

"No buts" and he lead her off the dance floor, through the door and up the stairs. By the time they reached the hall leading to her bedroom they were almost running.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

August 28, 1926

Downton Abbey

"I do not know why they had to walk from the train station. Their train arrived an hour and a half ago and they still are not here."

Cora gripped Robert's arm. "You know Mary wanted it that way. They were going to have a little picnic by the mill pond and then come here."

"Sausage rolls and gingerbread men! Mrs. Mason can put on a better spread than that"

"That is not the point. Come sit down. Carson has a footman in the big tower with binoculars who will let us know when they are close."

Robert went into the drawing room and sat down beside his mother. He refused an offer of tea. He drummed his fingers on the table. He could hear the Strallen and Branson children shrieking and carrying on outside on the lawn. Six of them was bad enough; now there were five Crawley children coming. The place was going to be a mad house. Cora and Carson were already worrying about the potential damage. He smiled to himself. His yelling days were over. If one of them were to break something he would protect him or her, probably a him, from the wrath of Grannie. He never would have thought that Cora would have proved to be a more formidable grandmother than his mother, but then his mother had not been required to deal with three rambunctious grandsons. Soon to be joined by three more. He smiled again. Yes life was good..

He looked at his mother, Great Grannie was hard of hearing and confined to a wheelchair but she still had that fierce look in her eyes. And although she was in the wheelchair she still kept her cane, or whacking stick as the little boys called it, handy.

Rosamund and Sir Richard were sitting across the room. Robert could not understand the exact nature of their relationship. When he had asked Cora if they were lovers she had just snorted. Still Sir Richard had been a good friend to the family; he had given Tom a job with his quality newspaper in London when Sybil and Tom had had to flee Dublin during the civil war.

Carson came into the room. "James has spotted them by the ruin."

Robert stood and took the handles of his mother's wheelchair. He wheeled her to the main door and then down the small ramp he had had installed. He parked her in the shade by the wall of the house. Cora came and stood beside him. She took his arm.

While he waited for Mary and Matthew and the rest he watched Sybil and Tom and Edith watch their children play.

Perhaps this was the end of Edith's bereavement. He hoped so. Everyone had expected that she would spend her middle years caring for Sir Anthony in his dotage but he had been carried away suddenly, killed by that scourge of modernity, a drunken driver, just after the twins were born. Edith had surprised everyone with how she successfully ran Strallen Farm while raising her brood but there was an emptiness about her, a part that was missing. Then last year, when he had decided on going to Alberta to talk Matthew and Mary to coming back to Downton, Cora had insisted on taking Edith and the children. He shuddered inside at the memory of crossing the Atlantic and Canada, there and back, with those hellions of hers; never again would he travel anywhere with little children. Edith had hit it off with Bert Hastings, one of Matthew's friends, and they had been corresponding since her return. Now Bert was coming to Downton with Matthew and Mary.

He could see them now in the distance although he could not yet recognize them. He really should get glasses. There would be Mary and Matthew, Matthew's mother Isobel and his friend Bert, Marie Claire, almost 13 and a young lady; Patrica, 9, and the three boys Robert, 7, Reginald, 5, and Charles 3. He could see that the four youngest had broken away and were racing towards the house.

He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down.

"Grandpa can we go meet them?"

He looked over at Sybil. She nodded. "Yes Seamus you can"

The little boy ran back to the other children and then they all ran towards the newcomers. The two groups stopped about ten yards apart, sizing up those opposite.

"Edith, Sybil, Tom. Why don't you go out there and help negotiate some introductions" Cora suggested.

Edith and Sybil and Tom headed onto to the lawn after their offspring.

The two groups of children and the two groups of grandchildren merged. There was much hugging and hand shaking and ruffling of little ones' heads and laughter. Edith walked slowly up to the tall man standing next to Matthew. Suddenly Bert swept Edith up in his arms and whirled her around. Robert smiled. He felt his eyes start to water. Blasted hay fever. Beside him it looked like Cora was tearing up as well.

In her now small voice Violet announced "I want them to come to me"

Robert asked "Would someone whistle at them?"

Carson put his fingers to his mouth and let loose a piercing whistle.

The mob on the lawn all turned and looked at the house.

Robert waved at them to come.

And they did.

The Crawley posterity was coming home to Downton Abbey.

The End

_Gentle Reader it is that bittersweet time when we must part. We have come to that fork in the trail when you must continue on the main way and I will take the way less travelled. Before we part I would be remiss in not thanking those companions whose kind words have made the trip a memorable one. To golden12, Kavan, circa1910, metrokid1981 and all the rest; know this: long after your memory of this storey has faded your reviews will lighten the journey of a lone traveller. Now I must go lest I grow too maudlin. In the words of the King of Cowboys:_

_'Happy trails to you, until we meet again'_


End file.
